otra mujer en tu cama
by Nox de chu.chiha
Summary: sakura encuentra a SU novio sasuke en la cama de este con sumejor amiga Ino teniendo relaciones,sufre,pero quiere dejarlo atras,en cambio el quiere recuperarle,nadie era tan buena en la cama como sakura,no es lo mismo hacerlo con amor que sin amor.LEMON!
1. desilucion

Adelanto…..

Llego a la habitación de mi novio sasuke uchiha…. Abrí la puerta de golpe, en verdad ambos llevábamos 6 meses de noviazgo, quizás no es mucho pero lo nuestro ha sido muy intenso, tenemos mucha confianza. Pero lo que veo …….. me salgo corriendo de la habitación, corrí por las escaleras, no pude evitar que mis ojos verdes se llenaran de lagrimas, hinata al verme así, intentó detenerme, mas no fue posible, me fui corriendo de ese horrible lugar, mas aun no puedo salir o sacar a patadas el recuerdo de lo que acababa de ver y me tenia el corazón partido en dos.

Mi novio sasuke, teniendo sexo con mi amiga Ino, en su cama, en la misma cama donde yo le había otorgado a el mi virginidad, mi pureza y mi inocencia…….

Chapter ONE…. 1

Me llamo sakura haruno, tengo 17 años, este año salgo de cuarto medio, y estuve feliz con mi vida hasta hace tres días, cuando encontré a mi novio, el chico de mis sueños, haciendo sexo con mi mejor amiga, Ino yamanaka, la verdad primero me gustaría contarles como fue que el idiota de sasuke y yo nos hicimos novios…

Flash back

Es 27 de marzo y ya cumplo mas o menos un año de haber llegado a e sta ciudad y esta escuela, estoy muy contenta, siento que la vida de verdad me sonríe, he hecho muy buenos amigos, Naruto es lo mas parecido a un hermano, hinata e Ino lo ma parecido a mi hermana, y sasuke uchiha, lo mas parecido a mi novio, ayer me arrinconó repentinamente contra una puerta y me robo un beso, la verdad no fue muy robado porque él estaba muy guapo y me traía loca, al igual que a todas las chicas del colegio, grandes chicas, feas, o , bonitas, todas amaban a sasuke uchiha y deseaban meterse a su cama……….. eso me daba risa.

saku! – naruto me grita para llamarme la atención – me puedes decir que te pasa, desde ayer que estas muy distraída! – me reclamó. Pude ver la sonrisa de medio lado en la cara de sasuke.

ah! , naruto me sacas de mis pensamientos, nada importante no te preocupes ok? – no quiero que nadie sepa lo que hay entre el uchiha y yo, la verdad tengo la sensación de que el beso de ayer para el fue solo un juego y no quiero sufrir por hacerme ilusiones.

OH!, escuchan esa canción? – pregunto Ino – es que me encanta, me acompañas sasuke? – invito a sasuke a bailar el se paro con mala cara y la acompaño.

no me digas que nuevamente Ino esta con la cosa de hacerse la novia de sasuke! – exclamó molesto Naruto. Le miré extrañada.él lo notó

no me digas que Ino no te lo ha contado? – negué con mi cabeza – desde que tengo memoria Ino a querido tener algo con sasuke, pero el como siempre no pela a nadie, ya sabes, su gusto por las noviecitas de turno.

naruto, no hables así de mi hermano – reclamo hinata – sasuke tendrá novia cuando el lo quiera. A demás a Ino solo la ve como conocida, nada mas.

y por que si se supone lo quiere conquistar a mi no me ha dicho nada? – pregunte nerviosa, no podía creer que pasaba si resulta que a ambas nos gustaba sasuke.

porque naruto imagina cosas .- respondió kiba, que antes solo estuvo escuchando.

Sonreí nerviosa, la verdad no creía que Ino gustara de sasuke, la verdad no quería que Ino gustara de sasuke, porque hace tiempo que vengo sintiendo cosas especiales por el, y al parecer el también siente cosas por mi, ayer me besó, pero antes ya se me había insinuado, y me invitaba a salir, al cine o a acompañarlo a comprar juegos de playstation, y según hinaa eso no lo hacia con nadie, así que según yo le caía muy bien, pero según los demás sasuke estaba loco por mi. Sin contar la evidencia de que odiaba que saliera con otro chico, que odiaba que itachi, su hermano se me acercara, o peor aun algún desconocido, el era capaz de golpearlo si alguien se me insinuaba.

Sasuke viene de vuelta con Ino, se sentó a mi lado, me sentía nerviosa.

qué pasa?

Nada – mentí – a ti, te pasa algo? – respondí indiferente.

Me pasan cosas contigo – abrí mucho los ojos – me gustas.

Es broma?

No

Y, que se supone que le haga yo a eso? – me sentía tan estúpida, no sabía que hacer o decir, estaba muy nerviosa.

Quieres ser mi novia?

Si – sasuke se acercó a mis labios y los besó-

Los chicos s dieron cuenta y se pusieron a vitorear, la única no muy feliz fue Ino…..

Fin flash back

Ahora que lo recuerdo Ino siempre mostró señales de que le molestaba que sasuke fuera mi novio, y yo la muy idiota no recordaba el porque, recuerda la vez que le conte sobre mi perdida de la virginidad con sasuke, me hizo un comentario que me dejo….perpleja.

Nuevo flash back!!!

que podemos hacer mañana ? – me pregunta sasuke por telefono.

Mañana, sasuke mañana no puedo ire de compras con Ino, te lo habia dicho, acaso no me escuchas cuando te hablo? – le dije indignada, teniamos 1 mes de novios y siempre olvidaba todo.

Entonces mejor vente a mi casa ahora, estoy solo y al parecer mañana no nos veremos, no creo que sus compras se demoren menos de 10 horas – dijo burlándose de su novia.

Voy para allá – anunció sakura – y cuando llegue me vengaré por ese comentario…

Timbre.

Sasuke baja a primer piso a abrir la puerta de entrada, a dejar pasar a la hermosa de su novia, ella era una chica muy bella, tenia el cabello largo como a el le gustaba, lo tenia rosa, su cuerpo era perfecto, contextura media, caderas gruesas, nalgas grandes, pechos grandes, abdomen plano, cintura estrecha, estaba guapísima. Y se veía mas guapa aun con ese vestido TOP blanco hasta las rodillas.

hasta que llegas – la toma por la cintura y la besa en los labios , haciéndola pasar a la mansión.

Había trafico mi amor – sakura se colgó del cuello de sasuke para besarlo profundamente.

Si me sigues besando así, no se cuanto mas resista eh? – le dijo sasuke sonrojado, sakura había decidido posponer el sexo entre ambos, pero para la opinión de el ella no cooperaba ya que todo lo que hacia o lo que no lo excitaba de sobremanera.

Ok – sonrojada se alejó d el.

Sin embargo en optó por tentarla y se acerco mucho, la besó posesivamente, hasta sentir que sakura estaba rendida, y así fue en un minuto de besos sakura estaba sobre sasuke besándolo como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Sasuke movió sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, excitándola con cada toque, comenzó a quitarle la ropa, le subió el vestido, mientras sonreía al ver que ella no ponía resistencia, sino que muy por el contrario, le quitaba a el la camisa, y le lamía el pecho. Sasuke la despojó de todas sus ropas y tomó sus pechos para degustarlos, sakura soltó un gemido, y él sonrió satisfecho.

te gusta? – le pregunto maliciosamente.

Me encanta – respondió ella apretando los brazos de él

El juego siguió, sakura decidió bajar al cierre de sasuke, lo bajo, bajó sus pantalones y sus boxers y se dispuso a hacerle sexo oral, se sentía tan excitada, tan bien, tan amada que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ese hombre.

y a ti te gusta ? – pregunto traviesa

también me encanta – respondió sasuke tomándola en brazos y poniéndola bajo el para penetrarla.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, amor, pasión, deseo y lujuria, que miradas que se daban ambos.

estas segura? – pregunto sasuke temiendo a la respuesta.

Métemelo – le dijo sakura, de manera vulgar, lo que éxito a sasuke, la penetro de una sola estocada.

Sakura sentía dolor, pero luego se acostumbró y solo podía sentir todo el placer que le daba su novio, ambos sudaban, jadeaban, ella lamía el cuerpo de su amado, él masajeaba sus pechos, los mordía, los amaba.

ahh!!!! – gemía sakura

mmmm!!! – sasuke

ahhh!! , Ahh!!!, AAAhh!!!!, aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!, gimió ella cuando llegó

hmp!!!!!!! – gruñó el cuando eyaculó en su novia, y se sentía como le temblaban las piernas de tanto placer.

Te amo

Te amo – se dijeron.

Al otro dia le conté a Ino lo sucedido.

y fue increíble – terminé – puedes creer que luego de eso estuve mareada de tanto placer? – comento la pelirosa.

Ah si? . fue la respuesta poco preocupada de Ino – era tu primera vez? – ella miraba desinteresa lo que sakura le contaba.

Si, y fue con el chico que amo – contestó sonriendo.

Que suerte la tuya – le dijo dándose la vuelta a mirar a una tienda.

Porque lo dices? – Ino se estaba comportando extraño.

Eeee…. – se puso nerviosa – no me tomes en cuenta, amanecí un poco estúpida – te odio, yo quería todo de sasuke, me he esforzado mas que cualquiera para conquistarlo, y tu que no hiciste n ada haces el amor con el( pensó Ino)

Si quieres volvemos a tu casa para que descanses – le propuso – y yo me voy con sasuke, dijo que hoy estaba solo en casa – sakura se sonrojo al decir esto

NO! – le gritó Ino – veníamos a comprar y eso haremos, cuídate sino te harás adicta al sexo haruno – le dijo despectivamente, se dio la vuelta y la dejó atrás.

Fin flash back.

Como que tan idiota, Ino siempre quiso a sasuke, y las señales siempre estuvieron en sus narices, pero sasuke nunca quiso algo con Ino. Se sentía tan mal, tan destrozada, tan idiota, que si por ella fuera, mataría a sasuke e Ino …………. El sonido de su celular la sacó de los pensamientos vengativos. Se corto la música del celular, se acerco a la pantalla:

1 llamada perdida

De Sasuke mi amor.

Gracias por leer, es mi primer fic y es algo emocionante, si les guato o no les gusto háganmelo saber y me dejan un fic si??

Nos leemos XD


	2. cuando metiste a otra mujer en tu cama

Antes de empezar…..

Papelitos con hinata (**en negritas**)

Capitulo number 2:::::::::::::::::::::::::_**cuando metiste a otra mujer en tu cama**_ :::::::

1llamada perdida :

De sasuke mi amor.

Sasuke mi amor, pensé, sasuke idiota, tome el celular y cambie el nombre del registro de sasuke mi amor, a uchiha sí lo llamaría de ahora en adelante, simplemente uchiha. Al pensar esto, una lagrima broto de sus ojitos, una mas de todo ese mar que había llorado durante los tres pasados dí dolor le oprimía el pecho y nada podía hacerla sentirse mejor, pero llorando se desahogaba.

El celu vuelve a sonar, el uchiha la ha llamado muchas veces, y lo que menos quiere es hablar con el por supuesto, durantes estos días, no ha ido al colegio, y se ha excusado diciéndole a tsunade,su madre,que se encuentra enferma, la verdad es que no sabia si sasuke ahora esta de novio con Ino o alguna cosa por el estilo, y no está preparada como para verlos juntos y no ponerse a llorar delante de todo el cole.

sakura – la voz de su mamá – tienes visita!!!!! – anuncio. Se me revolvió todo el estomago, si era sasuke……..

quien es? – pregunté temerosa, rogando que no fuera él.

Hinata, ábrele la puerta que ya va subiendo!!!!

OK mamá

Abrí la puerta indecisa, si bien tenía mucha confianza con Hinata, si bien era mi amiga, tambien había sido hasta hace tres días mi cuñada, y quisiera alguien con quien odiar a sasuke, y no se si Hinata me pueda ayudar con eso.

sakura! – le dijo apenas la vio la abrazó muy fuerte – no sabes lo mal que me siento, lo avergonzada de que sasuke te halla hecho esto tan sucio!!! – era la primera vez que veia a Hinata enojada.

No te sientas mal Hinata, tu y sasuke son hermanos, pero tu no eres como el – contesto sakura, no quería que su amiga se sintiera mal por esto, la verdad era que lamentaba en general el hecho de que ella y sasuke e Ino compartían en el mismo circulo por lo tanto si quedaban peleados inevitablemente se separarían los amigos.

Es que no entiendo porque!!!!!! – Hinta se sentó al lado de sakura en su cama – el te ama.!!!!!! – exclamó.

El no me ama Hinata – rebatió sakura molesta – el me utilizó, y va a hacer lo mismo con Ino!!!!!!!. – no pudo evitar llorar.

No, no sakura el…. Mi hermano se ha equivocado, pero no creo que el no te quiera mas – Hinta sostenía las manos de sakura en forma de apoyo.

El te mandó acaso? – sakura se molestó parecía mas defenderlo que querer saber como se sentía.

No, no como crees, no ha tenido cara para hablarme en estos días, el día que le preguntó me evadió y de ahí que anda más borde de lo normal.

Y yo la muy idiota recién me vengo a dar cuenta – comentó – te imaginas cuanto tiempo llevan engañándome????

Hinata guardo silencio.

Y yo amando y dandole todo a de mi a un patán, y todo mi afecto a una puta!!!! Que a la primera oportunidad se acuesta con mi novio!!!!! – Hinata se asustó al ver a sakura así, muy triste y muy enojada – lo peor de todo es que los tendré que seguir viendo todo lo que resta d año.

Yo creo que deberías salir adelante, y….. – esto lo dijo con mucha pena – dejar a sasuke e ino atrás.

No te preocupes hinata, que voy a dejar a sasuke e Ino muy atrás, muy lejos – sakura se puso de pie y alisto una caja con peluches perfumes, globos cartas todo lo que sasuke le había dado. – no quiero que el sepa que sufro….. por favor no le digas nada si?.

No le diré nada – aseguró hinata abrazándola – mi hermano no merece nada de ti.

Luego de esa intensa conversación Hinata se fue a hablar con naruto creía que el debía estar al tanto de todo lo ocurrido.

Por su parte sakura, continuaba alistando la caja con las cosas que el uchiha le había regalado alguna vez, cada recuerdo, cada situación vivida con él le arrancaba pedacitos del corazón, y ya no quería mas de eso, de ahora en adelante seguiría con la frente en alto, no le demostraría nada ni a sasuke ni a Ino, sino que los ignoraría a ambos, ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente bueno como para que ella desgastara, odio o rencor por ellos. Incluso decidió que mañana iría al colegio y los enfrentaría…. Como toda una mujer.

-------------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------

Mientras tanto sasuke…

que dices, que estas idiota? – preguntó naruto ardiendo en furia – dime que es mentira!

Es verdad naruto, me acosté con Ino – necesitaba contárselo a alguien y sin duda el mas indicado era naruto, su mejor amigo – pero eso no es lo peor.

Que? – naruto escupió todo el ramen – acaso hay algo peor?

Sakura nos vio – soltó sasuke – hace tres días.

Ahora si que te pasaste sasuke – naruto estaba muy enojado – como es posible?? – tocaba su cabeza con rabia – como esta sakura?

Que crees que ha querido hablar conmigo para contarme como se siente? – el pelinegro se sentía tan frustrado, todo había salido tan mal, lo peor es que estaba realmente muy preocupado por sakura desde ese día nadie sabía lago de ella y comenzaba a asustarse.

Naruto se levantó a abrir la puerta a acudir al llamado del timbre, era Hinata y la dejo pasar gustoso (1313).

a que debo tanto uchiha en mi casa ¿ - preguntó naruto nerviosito porque Hinata se veia muy mlesta.

Quieren saber donde estaba? – pregunto golpeando la mesa.

Si – respondieron los chicos mirandose.

Acabo de ver a tu ahora ex novia sasuke uchiha!!!! – le reclamó – y no quiere saber nada de ti!!!, está muy molesta!!!

Tu crees que es?? – hinata lo interrumpió

Que si creo que es definitivo? – pregunto Hinata, sasuke asintió – para ti sería definitivo si ves a sakura teniendo relaciones con naruto???

Te pasaste sasuke – agregó naruto – perdóname que te lo diga pero fuiste un idiota.

Un idiota? – su hermana seguía muy molesta – fuiste un imbecil sasuke.

Esa noche sasuke no durmió nada, solo pensó en tdo el daño que le había hecho a sakura, la única mujer que sus 17 años lo había amado por lo que era y no por lo que tenía o su cuerpo. Ella era buena, era simpática, encantadora, al cualquier lugar donde iba con ella todos terminaban encantados por su simpatía, su belleza, era simplemente prefecta para el, pero al parecer ya no había vuelta atrás, y el único culpable era él, primero por dejarse enamorar por la pelirrosa y segundo por perderla después de haber comenzado a amarla. Deseaba verla, y tratar de explicarle lo sucedido, pero francamente no había explicacionpara lo que el le había hecho, acaso le iba a decir que Ino lo obligó o lo drogó, no eso no se lo cree ni su madre. Definitivamente y con el dolor de su alma no hay vuelta atrás.

--------------------------------------------------o -------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente sakura despertó muy temprano, la verdad fue muy poco lo que durmió se alisto con su uniforme, que constaba de una falda azul marino y una polera blanca con calcetas plomas. Se sentía nerviosa sin duda, pero creía que hoy iba a actuar muy bien, muy serena, muy indiferente a su par de ex – ex amiga ex novio.

Al llegar, pudo notar que como todas las mañanas los chicos y las chicas la miraban mientras entraba al cole, eso pasaba siempre, recordaba cuando iba ella ino y hinata, las tres eran súper populares, pero ella e Ino eran las que la llevaban, entonces se deprimió al pensar que iba a pasar cuando todo el colegio se diera cuenta del quiebre. Sería la comidilla de todos y eso no le agradaba, pero bueno eran gajes del oficio por ser popular.

Sakura entró a la sala de clases najo la atenta mirada de su grupo de amigos, ella sabia perfectamente que ellos ya se habían enterado de todo y sentía pena de ellos estuvieran incómodos de compartir ahora con ella y con sasuke o Ino a la vez.

Tomó asiento en el segundo puesto de la fila, en el primero estaban hinata y naruto (es en pares) en el segundo ella y sasuke, en el tercero Ino y sentó en su puesto, como si nada. Todos la quedaron mirando.

podrían saludarme en vez de mirarme así por favor? -. Pidió mientras arreglaba sus cosas en la banca.

Hola saku, que guapa estás hoy!!! – le dijo Hinata con un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias – respondió sonriendo – que tal narutin – le dijo con una palmadita en la cabeza.

Bien – otro beso en la mejilla.

Sakura sentía que todos sus amigos estaban extrañados, se notaba como desde el otro extremo del salón ten ten, temari, kabuto, neji, kiba la miraban para ver que hacia, aun estaba sentada al aldo de sasuke, miro hacia su lado y el como todos loas demás la estaba observando. Acto seguido la pelirrosa se dio la vuelta.

Sai – llamó la atención del moreno que estaba sentado con Ino – me haces un favor? – pidió. – no, mejor hazle un favor a sasuke. – note como ambos chicos fruncían el seño, se llevaban no muy bien que digamos.

Que seria? – preguntó sai

Cámbiale de puesto al uchiha y te vienes a sentar tu conmigo – escuché un leve que! Por parte de sasuke.

Por que? – me preguntó Sai.- or que te quieres sentar conmigo en vez de tu novio? – estaba muy extrañado y preguntaba mucho, quería golpearlo.

Porque ya no somos novios – le conté, noté que Ino sonrió y sasuke, el no hizo nada – parte creo que el uchiha se sentirá mas cómodo y a gusto con Ino. – Esta última soltó una risita, y me di cuenta que de verdad era mala, estaba feliz por estar con sasuke, maldita perra.. perdón!, me desenfoque!!!! Sigamos.

Y por que rompieron? – Sai preguntaba mientras se cambiaba de puesto con sasuke – si es que se puede saber claro – agregó al ver la cara de naruto y hinata.

No te preocupes si puedes saber total – le dije – tda la escuela después se va a enterar – suspiré resignada – y bueno, nosotros somos amigos.

O sea que no te importa decir porque rompieron – preguntó hinata en tono de estas loca.

Nop – le dije sacando mis lápices de la mochila – sabes Sai mejor y le preguntas a Yamanaka o Uchiha porque se terminó todo.

Basta sakura – por primera vez me habló sasuke, para decirme que pare de hablar de lo que me hizo – suficiente – ordenó – no vuelvas a hablar.

Perdón? – a quien le das ordenes uchiha, lo desafié. – acaso no quieres que sepan porque terminamos? O ya se – agregué – te da vergüenza haberte acostado con Ino, no seas malo si no está taaan fea – dije con sarcasmo.

Sai – llamó Ino – sasukito termino con haruno porque ahora es mi novio y no el de ella, se entiende eso es todo, no mas preguntas. – la rubia sonreía triunfante definitivamente estar con sasuke era un privilegio algo así como un trofeo.

Ino no estamos de novios – le contradijo sasuke enojado

Pero pronto sí lo estaremos – rebatió Ino plantándole un beso en los labios, gracias a dios inmediatamente llegó la profe y me di vuelta ya sentía tres cosas peligrosas, ganas de: matarlos, llorar y vomitar XD.

-------------------------------------------o ---------------------------------

Durante la clase Hinata le mandaba papelitos:

**Que haces saku, quieres que todos se enteren?**

**No es lo que mas quiero Hina, pero tarde o temprano todos se enterarán y quiero tenerlo asumido.**

**Pero, por dios, estas de masoquista? , estás encantada de escuchar a Ino decir que tu ex es ahora su novio, o de verlos besarse?**

**No, no me importa, te recuerdo que los vi en la cama, después de eso, estoy preparada para todo. Créelo. En serio.**

**Estas loca saku.**

**Es un cumplido o debo tomarlo como ofenza??? XD**

**Tomalo como quieras (estoy agotada de esto)**

**Gracias **

-------------------------------------------------o -----------------------------------

En la hora del almuerzo

Sakura entraba rápido y sola, sola sin SASUKE, al comedor, y todos se le quedan mirando, se sentó en un puesto que no era el que ocupaba normalmente, mas bien era el que ocupaba la zorra de Ino, ya que ella estaba ahora al lado de sasuke. Golpe bajo.

Me senté sin reclamar ni decir quería comer luego e irme luego, estaba harta de todo esto.

que te había pasado saku? – preguntó Kiba – porque faltaste algunos días.

Catarro niño perro – le dijo de manera casual simpática – gracias por preguntar.

Pero no te hemos visto como resfriada? – comentó maliciosamente Ino, sin duda la odiaba.

No, por supuesto que no Ino, no ves que se quedó en casa, eso es para recuperarse tonta – le dijo Ten- ten – a veces me sorprendes – agregó poniendo los ojos blanquecinos.

Todos rieron.

Chicos, tengo algo que contarles – llegó temari emocionada a la mesa – haré una fiesta!

Una fiesta – preguntó Gaara su hermano – y por que?

Porque…. – temari no quería decir que era para animar a sakura, le daba pena – porque hace tiempo que no hago una fiesta y ahora quise hacer una, eso.

Ok – dijo naruto – es en tu casa?

Sip – asintió mientras repartía invitaciones – invité a harta gente!!!!!!!

Que bien – dijo Sai – así sakura se distrae de su ruptura amorosa – me atraganté con la comida.

Entonces…es verdad que rompieron? – preguntó ten - ten. Abriendo mucho los ojos.

Si – dije – no hay problema todo bien. no se preocupen.- sonreí para tranquilizarlos.

De verdad? – Kiba estaba aun incrédulo.

De verdad niño perro. – le respondió sasuke, que últimamente hablaba muy poco. – no se metan mas por favor – tomó su mochila y se fue, e Ino salio tras el como una mosquita.

Cuando sale corriendo así parece un maricon – comento naruto provocando risas en todos.

------------------------------------------------ o ---------------------------

En la esperada fiesta.

que guapa que estas con esa ropa saku – dijo temari dándole una cerveza ,akura llevaba una polera de pabilos amarilla y un pantalón pitillo blanco, todo ceñido a su formado cuerpo.

Gracias – dije, y pause para darle un sorbo a la cerveza – de verdad que has invitado a mucha gente!!! – y era verdad la casa d temari estaba mas que poblada.

No creas alguno se colaron XD – ambas rieron.

Cuidado que te van a robar los ceniceros – agregó sakura(esto pasa en chile si haces una fiesta y llegan colados a veces te roban cosas XD)

No crees que estas bebiendo muy rápido! – le dijo temari a sakura al ver que ya se habia terminado una cerveza en 2 minutos.

No, no te preocupes.

Puedo preguntar algo?, sobre la ruptura

Es verdad lo de uchiha e Ino – respondió sakura tomando otra cerveza – era eso?

Si – disculpa si te incomodé

No, la verdad me da igual. – respondió relajada. – ahora dime aquien invitaste y está guapo – sonreí

Jajajajaja muy bien saku no pierdas el tiempo invité a muchos guapos, date una vueltecita y verás – dicho esto temari se alejó y fui a darme la vueltecita.

Pero en mi vueltecita vi a la idiota de Ino ofreciéndosele a sasuke, me deprimí y tiré todo por la borda, decidí beber mucho y no fijarme en sasuke, asi lo olvidaría de manera mas fluida.

que tal saku? – me saludó Sai.

Hola! – respondí sentándome a su lado-no te había visto.

Nop, porque estabas mirando a Ino y tu ex – Sai, a veces era tan sincero, pero es que eso no era malo, lo malo era que era rudo para decir las cosas. – deberías irte acostumbrando.

Lo sé no te preocupes – contesté – que estás bebiendo?

Tekila, me prende como loco – se sirvió un vasito pequeño – quieres?

Sí – me sirvió el vasito y me lo puso en frente.

te pones sal en la manito – me puso sal en la mano – te la comes, tomas el tekila de un golpe y luego chupas el limón…. Hazlo.

Tosí – me lo tomé de un golpe y estaba bien fuerte – está rico, dame mas.

Y así pasamos gran parte de la noche hasta que de verdad me sentía muy, muy, mareada. Miré a mi alrededor y estaba Ino besando a sasuke, me dio tanta furia, que…… OK estaba ebria y ebria uno hace estupideces, que normalmente no harías. Caminé hasta quedar en frente de Ino, ella me quedó mirando y le dio la mano a sasuke, el se rehusó.

se ve que te quiere – dije sarcásticamente.

Mas te quería a ti – me dijo Ino de la misma manera – mientras estaba de novio contigo se acostaba conmigo sakura! – me sentí mareada, mire a los lados y ya no quedaba nadie, solo naruto, hinata, temari, gaara, ten ten, neji y kiba, los mas cercanos así que no me importó armar un alboroto.

Lamentablemente yo los keria a ambos y me han decepcionado – dije muy calmada. Mirando los ojos de ambos, y por dios vi los ojos de mi ex, esos ojos negros preciosos, que me hacían sentir susceptible a sus ordenes, sus reclamos, que me hacían sentirme tan suya.

Sakura, vamonos y hablamos - sasuke me tomó de brazo y me llevó afuera bajo la mirada de todos los pocos presentes.

Y que me vas a decir? – le dije fríamente – que estás feliz con Ino, o que se te olvidó decirme que te estabas acostando con ella – sentí mi voz muy dura, muy inquebrantable.

Te amo – me dijo, eso fue todo, solo un te amo. Y me largué a llorar, llorar desconsoladamente, sasuke se acercó a abrazarme.

Quítate – le grité, me puse como loca, maldito alcohol – no me vallas a tocar con tus manos asquerosas, eres un completo idiota le reclamé, te crees que yo no te amaba????

No, yo se que ambos nos ama.. – sakura lo cortó.

Perdón uchiha pero tu me has amado nunca si me hubieras amado esto no estaría pasando!!!!!!!!!!! – seguía llorando y gritando por doquier

solo fue un error sakura – sasuke se jalaba el pelo, lleno de rabia, de impotencia.

Yo me equivoque, estoy sufriendo – le confesó triste.

Y tu crees que yo no estoy sufriendo !!!!!!! – le reclamó sakura ahora si que se sentía histérica – no tienes idea lo que se siente darle todo a un hombre que luego te traiciona!!!!!!!!! , no tienes idea de todos lo recuerdo que se posan en mi memoria, los momentos juntos!!!!!!!, te entregue mi pureza, mi inocencia, decidí que me quitarás la virginidad, te di todo, todo!!!!!!!!!! Y tu me haces esto!!!!!!!!..... eras mi todo, lo mas importante para mi, te consideraba perfecto, perfecto para mi, pero hace unos días, te caíste del pedestal en el que estabas, y quedaste en el piso uchiha!!!!!!!, por ultimo podrías haber elegido otra mujer, pero era mi mejor amiga!!!!!!!!.

Sakura tu también lo eres todo para mi. – le dijo sasuke sintiéndose fatal, si pudiera morir, esta sería la hora, se sorprendía así mismo, de verdad era capaz de hacerle tanto daño a quien amaba solo por sexo?

Mentiroso!!!!!!!!!! – le dijo sakura – mentiroso, mentiroso!!!!!!! – le gritó.

Te juro es verdad – sasuke le tomó la mano. – mi amor por ti aun está intacto sakura, te amo!!!! – sus ojos estuvieron llorosos.

Mi amor por ti se terminó – le dijo sakura quitándole bruscamente su mano de la de sasuke. Y pasándole un anillo, que sasuke le había regalado en forma de compromiso, ambos usaban uno igual.

Es imposible que tu amor por mi se haya extinto saku, esto paso hace unos días y nos amamos demasiado como para olvidarnos tan rápido de lo nuestro!!!!! – si sakura le devolvía el anillo eso significaba que todo acabó aquí, pensaba sasuke – mientes al decir que tu amor se acabó.

Todo se acabo sasuke !!!!!!!! – le gritó sakura llorando – todo, todo!!!!!

Mientes!!!! – le reclamó sasuke tomándola por los hombros – dime cuando dejaste de amarme!!!!!!!! – tenía su cara muy cerca de la de su ex novia

Cuando metiste a otra mujer en tu cama!!!!!! – dicho esto lo empujó para alejarlo y entró corriendo a la casa en dirección al baño.

UUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!.......................... :O

:O este cap empezó así piola y terminó con todo, espero leshaya gustado, me entretuve escribiéndolo, y su les gusto déjenme un review, la verdad es que dan todo el animo para seguir, por eso actualice tan luego y agradecimientos a los reviews del primer cap…..

Enel próximo capitulo de otra mujer en tu cama:

_por eso te acostaste con Ino???? – pregutno naruto, como era posible esto._

_Si, por eso, pero no creas que es importante – sasuke trataba de alivianar lo que había dicho. – sakura estaba mejor en la cama._

_No es lo mismo hacerlo con amor que sin amor – le dijo naruto_

_Primera vez que dices algo cuerdo_.

Siii!!! En el proximo cap sabremos porque sasuke hermoso se metió con Ino prostituta!!!!! … Ino me cae bn pero, en fin, esto es ficción.

PD : alguien leyó el manga 482??..... sakura le dice a sasuke textual :

Sasuke kun !, he dejado konoha!..................... para irme contigo!!!!! :O

Amé la frase (L)……..

Nos vemos, gracias por leer.


	3. motivaciones

_Infidelidad: traición a la persona amada, cuando se establecen relaciones extra conyugales o extra pareja, ya sean de tipo sexual o afectivo, es una traición a una promesa hecha por la pareja, una promesa de exclusividad, de amar sólo a esa persona._

_La infidelidad, no sucede espontáneamente y siempre __hay motivos que la provocan._

Han pasado dos días desde la peleita, o aclaración, como le llamó hinata al show que dimos el uchiha y yo. Al día siguiente, desperté en el baño con feroz resaca, me indigne cuando desperté ahí, pero cuando me puse de pie dispuesta salir del baño de temari, me di cuenta porque no me habían sacado, porque estaba encerrada XD

Flash back :

sakura por dios hasta que sales!! – me reclamó hinata – no pegué un ojo en toda la noche, te hiciste algo? – me comenzó a revisar los brazos la cara, todo.

No mujer – le respondí – solo estoy mareada y me duele la cabeza – me acomodé la ropa, estaba toda desarmada.

Vamos a la cocina a que te tomes un café – partí detrás de temari, al llegar a la cocina me senté en un piso y esperé mi café.

Te sientes un poco mejor? – me dio la taza.

No, aun me duele la cabeza – le di un sorbo.

No, el corazón – me aclaro Hinata – estás mejor?

Crees que estaría mejor si sasuke me dice que aun me ama después de todo lo que me ha hecho? – pregunté triste, muy triste.

No, la verdad es que no – Temari me abrazó – y, que harás al respecto?

De que?

Quieres que odiemos a Ino? – preguntó hinata – en eso te puedo ayudar pero con sasuke….

Hina, no te pediré que odies a tu hermano – le dije sonriendo para tranquilizarla – tampoco les diré que odien a Ino.

Porque?, Ino te ha hecho mucho mal. – temari se veía indignada.

Porque creo que no es necesario que se los diga para que lo hagan, es mas ya lo están haciendo, la detestan. – me sentí tan mala al decir esto, y yo no acostumbraba ser así.

Fin flash back.

Ahora que lo pienso es verdad que yo nunca fui una mala persona, muy por el contrario, soy muy dadivosa, muy preocupada, me apasiona el servicio publico, y me arrepiento de haber sido tan así, tan ingenua, si hubiese sido mas desconfiada, me hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y me sentiría menos humillada, quizá un poco menos. Ahora había decidido ser distinta….. no sería una villana, pero estaría mas alerta a las señales que da la gente, no confiaría en nadie a ojos cerrados, y me vengaría de Ino y sasuke por haberme engañado, al uchiha, haría que se diera cuenta de todo lo que había perdido al perderme, y a Ino…. Ya vería lo que haría con ella. Aunque creo que lo mejor será quitarla del cetro de popular, eso era lo que ella más amaba de su vida, ser popular.

* * *

Almuerzo de sasuke con naruto:

sabes sasuke, no me puedo creer que haya pasado esto, yo pensé….. – naruto paró para meditar bien lo que iba a decir.

Que pensaste – preguntó sasuke dándole un mordisco a la hamburguesa (glotones)

Pensé que sakura no iba a ser otra de las novias de turno, pensé que todo ese amor, era verdad – naruto comió de su hamburguesa – le falta sal a esto. – reclamó.

Es que….. – sasuke se sentía tan confundido y le daba tanta vergüenza contarle lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo, porque pensaba que ni siquiera naruto siendo su mejor amigo lo iba a apoyar, lo que había pasado estaba realmente mal. – le tengo miedo al compromiso – soltó.

Que? – dijo naruto poniéndose a reír – dime la verdad zorrón (aquí los hombres, bien amigos se llaman así y es cool XD) – le dio una palmaditas en la espalda.

Eso es, retrasado!!!! – respondió sasuke molesto – no, no puedo estar con una mujer!!!!! , no después de haber comenzado mis aventuras a los 13 años y nunca tener una novia estable.

Pero, esa es la explicación de haberte metido con ino?

No, no lo es todo, lo que pasó fue que…

Flash back de sasuke.

Estaban en una reunión los amigos del cole, ya saben, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Temari; ten ten, Gaara, Kiba, y sasuke.

Sasuke había bebido mucho, estaba un poco nostálgico, porque sakura no había ido, tsunade no se lo había permitido. Estuvo unos 20 minutos sentado sin hacer nada, solo sintiéndose abandonado, solo en la discoteca.

que te pasa sasuke? – preguntó Ino sentándose a su lado – estás….. estás deprimido, ya no eres como eras antes sasuke, creo que perdiste tu encanto.

Que perdí que? – preguntó sasuke, esa declaración lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, por dios, él, perder su encanto. Que risa.

El encanto – le dijo Ino poniéndose frente a él – no ves que cada vez que salimos te quedas así - lo apuntó – solo, sentado, sin nada de acción.

Nada de acción? – sasuke se puso de pie a desafiar a Ino, como le decía esas cosas?.

Últimamente en el cole se comenta que ya no eres el mismo de antes, que te la pasas con sakura, que ya no eres interesante ni atractivo para la poblaron femenina, te has convertido en un Macabeo mas – Ino bebió de su cerveza. – que pena.

No creo que eso pase – le dijo sasuke tomando a Ino por la cintura – no creo que pierda el atractivo – notó como la chica se puso nerviosa con el agarre.

Demuéstramelo – lo desafió, sasuke la tomó de la mano y se la llevó del local, ya yendo en camino en el auto de sasuke, Ino se sentía toda una ganadora.

A donde vamos? – preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

Donde crees? – sasuke se sentía humillado, y lo peor es que creía que ino tenía razón y solo se estaba convirtiendo en un dominado por sakura. Pero eso acabaría, ahora, en el motel.

Que lindo este lugar – dijo Ino estando en la cabaña – que cómoda la cama – se acostó y se soltó el pelo. ( ahh!!! Que pu…) . sin hacer o decir nada mas, sasuke se lanzó sobre la rubia a devorarla, a tocarla, a demostrar todo lo que tenía y que por estar de novio con sakura había guardado.

Sasuke – decía Ino entre suspiros de excitación – no sabes como me gustas.

Ajá – esa fue la respuesta de sasuke, la verdad es que el chico lo que quería no era precisamente hablar.

Sasuke tomó a Ino y la encajo en su miembro, Ino pensaba que le encantaba como sasuke la manipulaba como si fuera una muñeca, y el pensaba que le encantaba demostrar todo lo grande que podía ser en estos temas, se sentía tan bien satisfacer a aquella mujer, tan bien de demostrar su hombría.

mmmm sasuke, mas rápido!!!! – pidió Ino – por favor!!!! – estaba sudada y hablaba entre jadeos. Por su parte el chico apuró las embestidas ya estaba a punto de llegar, y…

hmp!!!!......... – fue todo lo que expresó sasuke, dejándose caer al lado de la rubia, ella se sentía plena. Por su parte el pelinegro se quedó dormido a causa del alcohol y el cansancio.

---------o------------

Ya ha amanecido, sasuke veía borroso, miró a su lado y vio un par de pechos, pensó que era sakura, pero al subir la vista vio una cabellera rubia, ok, ahora recordaba lo sucedido en la noche.

hola - saludó Ino dándole un beso en los labios – como dormiste? – preguntó coqueta, pasando su mano por el delineado pecho de sasuke.

Bien – respondió el, dándole poca importancia y tapándola con las sábanas

Que ya no me quieres ver? – dijo la chica en una carcajada,quitándose la sábana de encima. – no seas cínico.

No es…. – sasuke fue interrumpido por su movil que vibraba sobre el velador – aló?

Hola amor! – saludó sakura por el teléfono

Hola – respondió sasuke poniéndose el dedo índice en la boca, en señal de que Ino se quedara callada. – como estas?

Bien mi amor – le dijo – pero creo que tu debes tener una gran resaca.

Por que lo dices?

Porque Hinata me contó que te habías ido en mal estado

Ahh si?

Si, incluso me dijo que habías ido con Ino, que ella estaba mejor

Aaa si, si Ino me fue a dejar, porque yo estaba muy mal y hubiese sido muy irresponsable manejar así.

Si mi amor, que bueno que sentaste cabeza esta vez. Oye y donde estas?

En mi casa – respondió cerrando los ojos. Temiendo que sakura no le creyera.

Ah ok, voy para allá a verte.

No!!!! – dijo sasuke desesperado.

Porque no? Preguntó extrañada.

Porque no estoy en casa, mejor yo paso por ti a tu casa, espérame lista, en 10 minutos estoy allá. – y le cortó, para que no preguntara nada más.

Que pasó? – preguntó la rubia poniéndose de pie para vestirse – parece que nos vamos.

Sí, tengo que ir a buscar a sakura – sasuke se sentía tan macho, tenía dos mujeres felices – supongo que….

Esto queda entre nosotros – le interrumpió Ino – pero, tienes que querer cuando yo te lo pida, siempre.

Si no que? – preguntó, por fin sasuke se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error y que lo que se venía no era bueno.

Le diré a Saku – advirtió

Sube al auto.

Fin flash back.

o sea que la muy te amenazó para que siguieran acostándose? – naruto ya había terminado toda la comida. – o acaso Ino también te gustaba?

No – le dijo sasuke tomándose lo ultimo de bebida – lo que pasa es que a mi me gustaba estar con las dos.

Ok sasuke, al parecer eres turco o no sé que onda – lo retó naruto – pero aca es ilegal, es malo tener dos mujeres a la vez.

Si pero yo tenía la costumbre….

Habías perdido esa costumbre tonto – naruto estaba muy molesto – no puedo creer que engañaras así a sakura solo por defender tu hombría.

OK, lo siento - admitió el pelinegro avergonzado – ahora quisiera volver con saku.

Me temo que no va a poder ser – naruto estaba dolido con su amigo, por que el también era amigo de la ex. – como le vas a explicar lo que pasó?, que le vas a decir?, que te acostaste con su mejor amiga?, que cuando ella te llamaba tu habías terminado de follártela?, o no, mejor le dices que te violó.

No – respondió enojado – tiene que haber alguna manera de que me perdone. – o alguna manera de victimizarme. – esa era la mejor idea.

Sasuke, no hay manera de victimizarte – le dijo naruto - a no ser que de verdad pretendas decirle que Ino te violó – lo molestó.

Primera vez que me arrepiento tanto de algo – dijo sasuke – y si estuviera en mi estado normal (mujeriego), no debería arrepentirme de haber follado a Ino.

Sabes que creo?

Que?

Que de verdad si estuviste con Ino por gusto, lo acabas de reconocer, te gustaba follártela. – le reclamó naruto – no te creo que estés arrepentido.

No era mala en la cama, pero sakura me gusta más.

Donde? , en la cama.

Si, en la cama y en todos lados. Yo nunca me había sentido así con una mujer, ella me desespera, cuando la veo me desespero por hacerle el amor – sasuke sincerándose XD

Ves uchiha, no es lo mismo hacerlo con amor que sin amor – le dijo naruto – eso es para que valores lo que tienes idiota, y no te acuestes con la primera que se te ofrece, porque por idiota, quizá ya nunca más puedas tener sexo con amor con tu chica, sakura.

Te odio naruto!!!1

Ahora porque me odias ?- preguntó naruto rascándose la cabeza.

Porque elijes los peores momentos para dar buenos consejos… - naruto siempre era muy relax y justo ahora decía todo lo cierto, y lo hacía sentirse aún más mal. – vamonos tengo que estar temprano en casa. – se puso de pie.

Porque?

Mamá me pidió que llagara temprano para que cuando papá llegue nos encuentre a todos los uchihas en casa, que idiota no?

Si, la verdad si – y los chicos emprendieron marcha a dejar a naruto y luego sasuke a su casa.

-------------------------------------o---------------------------

hinata, por favor apúrate – suplicaba sakura – me dijiste que estabas lista. – reclamó.

Estaba lista, pero luego no – se excusó.

Por favor, no quiero encontrarme con tu hermano – le dijo tirándose en la cama, muerta de calor, se le había ocurrido salir a las 4 p.m. con jeans y polera. – muero de calor.!!!1 – se quejó

Porque mejor te pones un vestido mío, así vas a llegar asada a la casa de ten ten. – hinata buscaba vestidos en su closet – no se porque busco todos te deben quedar buenos, saca uno. Allá estás las sandalias.

Ok, mama hinata – sakura obedeció y tomó un vestido azul con unas sandalias sin taco blancas. Se desvistió completamente y quedó solo con la ropa intima.

Sakura apúrate en ponerte el vestido – le dijo hinata - estamos atrasadas.

Atrasadas por tu culpa – le dijo – me gustaría estar así siempre, es tan fresco!!!!!!!!!!

Ok sakura, entonces estás lista, nos vamos contigo en ropa interior – hinata trató de levantarla tironeandola de la cama.

Basta hinata – le dijo entre risas – me pondré el vestido, tu anda a perfumarte, hules a popó de conejo. – la chica fue a perfumarse y ella se puso de pie para vestirse, de pronto siente que abren una puerta, la puerta de entrada, miró y……..

Aaaaa!!!!!!! Que haces uchiha!!!! – gritó tirándose al suelo para taparse.

Oh, nunca te he visto así sakura – le dijo con sarcasmo – me impresiona verte – sasuke sintió ese cosquilleo tan común y tan especial a la vez cuando se trataba de estar con sakura, sobre todo en esas circunstancias, su piel blanca, tersa, su cintura esbelta, sus caderas anchas, sus pechos, recordaba como se amoldaban tan bien a sus manos.

Oh, olvidaba lo común que es para ti ver cuerpos de mujeres, ligeras de ropa – sacó a sasuke de sus ensoñaciones – deja de mirarme con cara de idiota y ve a dártelas de bollerista con Ino. – le hizo un gesto de que saliera con la mano.

Nada es como mirarte a ti sakura – le dijo con esa voz inocente sexy, la misma con la que ella le pedía que le hablase cuando hacían el amor, se sintió tan vulnerable, tan nerviosa, y se ruborizó, lo que hizo que él sonriera de medio lado triunfante.

Ves que aún me amas? – le alzó una ceja.

No, solo veo que me das asco – le contestó molesta – ándate – no quería caer en sus seducciones – ahora! – sasuke la miró por última vez y se fue.

Sakura y hinata iban por fin bajando las escaleras para irse a la casa de ten ten cuando Sasuke se les interpone:

hinata, iba a tu pieza hace un rato, a avisarte algo, pero no pude.

Ya, dime que quieres – hinata sabía que sakura se molestaba si tenía que toparse con su hermano – rápido – recalcó.

Mamá dijo que no podías salir – sonrió haciendo burla.

Porque? – eso le parecía sospechoso, sonaba mas como a "quiero que sakura se quede en la casa todo el día"

Porque hoy llega itachi – itachi era el hermano mayor de los uchihas, tenía 22 años y vivía fuera de la ciudad porque ahí se encontraba la mejor universidad en derecho.

Oh! , yo pensé que ya no venía hasta unos meses mas tarde – se extrañó hinata.

No se, mamá dijo que venía porque había terminado antes, porque había aprobado todo – sasuke hablaba con hinata pero lo único que miraba era a su ex novia. – mamá te llama, anda a la cocina.

Voy – hinata se fue y los dejó solos, sakura la odió, sasuke la amó.

Y, a donde ibas tan guapa? – le preguntó subiendo un escalón de los 4 que los separaban en la escalera.

A un lugar que no te importa. – contestó la pelirrosa, tratando de disimular un creciente nerviosismo.

Creo que te equivocas – negó con el dedo – me importa mucho – subió otro escalón.

Porque te empeñas en molestarme? – le dijo de frentón – me desagrada tu presencia!, en otras palabras, no te soporto uchiha!!!!!!!

Que linda te ves molesta – le dijo entre risas, subió otro escalón – te acuerdas cuando te molestaste tanto porque no quise acompañarte al centro comercial que te pusiste a llorar – sakura lo miró a los ojos, y lo vió totalmente enternecido por el recuerdo – y llorabas en medio de la calle, y todos me miraban con cara de odio por ser el presunto culpable – sentía tan cerca a su ex novio, sentía tan cerca su olor varonil, su prestancia, su seguridad, pero ya no sentía su amor.

Si, si lo recuerdo – le contestó tratando de parecer fuerte – y debí predecir que después de eso iba a llorar mucho más por tu culpa – le enrostró – ahora muévete, invades mi espacio personal – subió dos escalones.

Saku, de verdad…. – sakura lo interrumpió.

Lo sientes, estás arrepentido,? Eso?, no me importa, ya hablamos y dejamos las cosas claras. – lo odio, lo odio, se repetía por dentro, si no lo hacía, temía lanzarse a devorar sus labios.

No hemos dejado todo claro, no me dejaste explicarte porque pasó, lo que pasó – le dijo, subió un escalón.

No creo que quiera saber detalles de tu aventurilla amorosa con Ino, almorcé hace poco y podría vomitar. – bajó los escalones hasta llegas al fin de la escalera, se dio vuelta y agregó – no me parece justo, ni para tu memoria, que debe recordarlo, ni para mi estomago, ni para la servidumbre, que no querrá recoger lo que vomite. – y se fue, con el corazón partido en mil.

--------------------------------------------------------------------o----------------------

oh!!! – se escuchó la voz de la mama de sasuke – vengan todos allegado mi niño!!!!!!! – mikoto se acercó a itachi y lo besó y lo abrasó como si no lo hubiera visto nunca.

Mama – dijo itachi sonriendo – creo que exageras.

Sakura lo recordaba mas serio, pero esta vez se veía mas jovial, seguía con el cabello largo en la coleta, y con sus marquitas en los pómulos, traía un pantalón de tela negro y una camisa, nada formal, ni muy casual, simplemente itachi uchiha, otro galán mas para la familia. Y si que era galán recordaba que aún cuando era la novia de su hermano el se preocupaba por ella y tenía atenciones, demasiadas para el gusto de sasuke lo que lo hacía enojar, hasta en ocasiones le prohibía hablarle.

oh, jhinata que guapa que estás – le dijo itachi besando su mejilla – estas igual que siempre.

Oh, sakura haruno, como estás cuñadita? – itachi notó que cuando le hablo a sakura todos quedaron medios tiesos, y no entendía la reacción. – que pasa dije algo malo?

Es que ya no… - sakura negó con el dedo – no estamos de novios.

Eso era!!! – exclamó como si nada – bueno ya era hora de que te fijaras que eras mucho para el – bromeó, pero en verdad no se supo que tan broma era.

* * *

Si les gusto?..haganmelo saber con un review….

Hasta aca 3º cap. Estuvo relaxed…. Pero el prox!!!! Uyuyui!!!!!!!!.itachi tiene participación crucial... se caerán cuando lo lean: adelanto:

_sasuke, que te pasa? – le pregunté, tenía mal aspecto, narices dilatadas, ojos rojos, ido totalmente. No me respondió y se largo a reír, lo tomé por los hombros y lo remecí y no me tomó en cuenta – sasuke que mierda te hiciste – lo abracé._

_naruto desde cuando que ocurre esto? – pregunte preocupada._

_Hace al menos dos meses – me contestó cabizbajo. Y me di cuenta que los 6 mejores meses de mi vida fueron al lado de un monstruo!!!_

**Gracias a las personitas bonitas que me han dejado reviews, de verdad se agradece por los ánimos y el buen recibimiento del fic, me hacen sonreír…aunque siempre sonrío, :) pero ahí sonrío mas ****, ah y respondo por mensaje privado, porque no se mucho como se hace, de pasada si saben me dejan el review con la instrucción!la cosa es que yo le pongo private message, o algo asíXD.  
**

**Gx a : nanami11 , sakura- yuuki- luna, marijf22, citrus- Gi, neku-huyga, titaternura. **


	4. adiccion

Capitulo 4

_Hay muchos amores, amores sutiles, apasionados, temporales, viciosos, pero siempre los que más te marcan, son los fatales, esos donde sufres un montón, y la persona amada te hace daño, pero no puedes alejarte de ella…….. el amor que tú sientes te lo impide, entonces se transforma en una adicción, dolorosa, y a la vez placentera, sabes que te estás haciendo daño, pero no puedes dejarlo._

* * *

- no te metas en lo que no te importa itachi – sasuke se veía muy molesto – asi que pasaste todos tus ramos con anterioridad? – preguntó de mala gana.

Sí – itachi mandó sus maletas con el mayordomo – te gusta la idea de que esté más tiempo en casa.

A mi me encanta – dijo mi ex – suegra. – ven a la cocina que te preparo algo. – nos fuimos todos a la cocina, me sentía incómoda, le diría a hinata que mejor me iba sola a la casa de ten ten.

Alguna novedad madre? – preguntó el moreno mayor XD

Nada, solo tu padre que exigió que todos los uchihas estuvieran en casa para la cena – dijo dándole un sándwich a su hijo mayor – lo siento hinatita pero no podrás salir.

Mmm… ok – lamentó hinata, me miró, yo le sonreí para que se quedara tranquila. – al menos puedo acompañar a saku de vuelta a su casa?

No te preocupes, pretendía irme a la casa de ten ten – le dije

Porque no te quedas a cenar – propuso mikoto, me sentí mareada, por dios como me ofrece quedarme en su casa después de lo que pasó con su hijo.

No, no se preocupe.

Si me preocupo, aparte eres como de la familia, a fugaku le encantaría verte en la cena.

No – me disculpé – gracias por la invitación pero teníamos algo importante para hacer con ten ten, despreocúpese mikoto, me iré sola.

No – me retó - ten ten vive muy lejos.

Ya mamá – le dijo itachi terminando su comida y poniéndose de pie – yo la iré a dejar – me miró – estás lista? – asentí con mi cabeza – entonces vamos. – caminé tras el.

Espera – gritó sasuke – mejor la voy a dejar yo, papa podría llegar y no encontrarte – se notaba que estaba molesto, me sentía mal por eso, porque estaría enojado con su hermano por mi culpa….. va que me preocupo si el no se preocupó nada por mi.

No creo que se quiera ir contigo – dicho esto emprendió camino a su auto, yo lo seguí y me subí a un audi tt blanco, muy lindo. Encendió el motor y partimos.

bueno cuéntame sakura, como has estado? – se veía tan relajado manejando, lo veía y lo único que podía imaginar era, sasuke en 5 años.

EE… bien – contesté al fin, me había sacado de mis pensamientos – y tu?

Bien, me ha ido excelente en la U – esta vez me miró y sonrió, ahora que lo pienso su sonrisa es mas dulce que la de sasuke. – puedo preguntar algo delicado?

Quieres saber porque acabó el noviazgo con sasuke? – le dije directamente – es eso?

Si, es eso – me dijo y me tomó la mano.. :$, y me puse muy nerviosa – ándale, dime, quizás te sirve el consejo de alguien externo.

No eres precisamente alguien externo como dices – la verdad me rei un poco en mis adentros – eres el hermano de sasuke, que mas cercano podrías ser?

Me refiero a que yo estoy fuera de la situación, y recién lo he sabido ahora, puedo ser mas imparcial – no creo que sea correcto decirle, si lo hago después puedo arrepentirme, mejor me lo reservo.

No, no te preocupes, la verdad, ya pasó, y Quero estar tranquila – me apretó la mano sutilmente, me sentí ruborizar – gracias en todo caso.

No me agradezcas – ahora me besó la mano y me puse aun mas nerviosa – solo quería ver si te ayudaba un poco.

No es necesario, ya…. Estoy bien en serio – le sonreí.

Siempre supe que una niña tan linda no debía estar con mi hermano, él no puede, no sabe llevar una relación seria, y eras mucho para él.

Mmmm… bueno a veces hay que sufrir para darse cuenta de cómo son verdaderamente las cosas, pero es lo mejor – entendí porque sasuke odiaba que estuviera con su hermano, seguramente sabía que él era mas amable, igualmente guapo, pero el mayor le lleva ventaja. – quizá hubiera pasado lo mismo una semana o un mes después, al final todo fue una farza – primera vez que me sinceraba tanto, y no tenía idea de porque lo hacía con él.

Y estás arrepentida de haber sido su novia?

No – contesté sin pensar – no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, es él el que debe arrepentirse.

Yo creo que arrepentirse no sirve de nada – me soltó la mano suavemente y puso la suya en el volante – al final lo hecho, hecho está.

Si, por eso yo no me arrepiento, pero sasuke…. La verdad no creo que él tampoco lo haga – medité en verdad no iba con la personalidad de sasuke arrepentirse.

Sí, sasuke no es capaz de arrepentirse – me leíste el pensamiento, pensé – el es arrogante autosuficiente, engreído, cree que es perfecto.

Lamentablemente – dije resignada – ahora que lo pienso de verdad somos polos demasiados opuestos, no sé que pasó por mi cabeza, que pensé que funcionaba lo nuestro.

Quizás – dijo itachi alzando los hombros y sacándole el seguro a las puertas – quizá fue él el que te hizo creer que todo estaba perfecto, y no lo estaba, o no lo estuvo, nunca

Mmmm… quizá – me sentí triste, itachi tenía razón, quizá nunca funcionó lo nuestro, y lo que para mi era darle todo mi amor, para sasuke, no era mas que una fachada.- bueno que estés bien – me despedí, abriendo la puerta.

Tu igual – itachi me besó la mejilla – cuidate, ojalá nos veamos de nuevo.

Ojalá – fingí una sonrisa, la verdad no quería verlo, era imposible no recordar a sasuke al estar con itachi, era tan rara la sensación, ambos, tan distintos y tan parecidos. Me quedé de pie viendo como se alejaba el audi blanco, y entré a la casa de ten ten.

En el colegio:

La maestra de historia nos mandaba a hacer un trabajo imposible (odio historia, aunque tengo facilidades con esa materia)

ok chicos, entonces necesito que se reúnan en grupos y hagan una presentación en power point, referente al tema que yo le sortee. Están de acuerdo? – la maestra comenzó a escribir los temas para hacer el sorteo, pero al darse cuenta que nadie le decia si estaba de acuerdo o no con su trabajo alzó la vista. – que les pasa?.

Nada – contestamos.

Ok, entonces será en grupo – nos miramos con Sai y chocamos las manos, lo haríamos juntos – en grupos de seis, por el orden de puesto. Ejemplo el primer grupo es naruto, hinata, sai, sakura, Ino, sasuke. Se entiende?

Si – dijo el curso, pero yo quería gritar!!!!!!! No!!!!!!!

Elijan un jefe de grupo – naruto y hinata se dieron vuelta, sai y yo nos pusimos de lado y sasuke e ino se quedaron igual esperando la decisión.

Quien? – preguntó naruto.

Sakura, sé tu – sai me pegó un empujón, él era tan sutil.

No sé – fruncí el seño – me complica por la cantidad de tiempo.

Que sea sasuke – propuso Ino – en fn el siempre es el líder en todo – le acarició la barbilla, como a los niños.

Si quieren, puedo serlo – dijo él, recuerdo que amaba lo relajado y lo bien que podía asumir cualquier responsabilidad, estaba acostumbrado a hacer bien todo, todo, todo.

Mejor será que votemos por quién será, sasuke o sakura – propuso hinata, los demás asintieron.

Esperen – les llamé la atención con mis manos – yo quiero que sea uchiha – miradas extrañadas. – que?

De verdad quieres que lo haga yo? – me preguntó.

Sí – le dije

Porque? – sasuke sonriendo con esa típica risita de medio lado, sintiéndose triunfante.

Por que yo no quiero serlo, así que sé tu – le dije y me di la vuelta.

Oigan, cambiando de tema – dijo Naruto – que les parece si hoy en la noche vamos a distraernos – me reí interiormente por lo sutil que lo dijo, eso lo hacía por hinata, porque ella lo retaba si se hiperventilaba mucho.

A que te refieres con distraernos? – le dijo Ino apoyando su torso en la mesa para acercarse mas. – ir a donde?

Al local nuevo de mi papa, anoche pensé que no habíamos ido a ese – meditó el rubio – necesito distraerme, que opinan?

Dale vamos – le dije sonriendo – la verdad es que sí, no hemos ido a ese local y eso no puede ser – nos chocamos las manos con naruto, él me veía como un amigo, y eso era un honor.

Si yo también estoy de acuerdo – dijo hinata, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su compañero, y el rubio se sonrojó.

Ya pues, anímense! – dijo naruto – sasuke vas?

Si – respondió – hace falta distraerse

Yo también voy – agregó Ino mirando a sasuke, se nota que la muy arrastrada va por seguirlo.

Entonces somos casi todos – dijo naruto muy feliz – ya hablé con kiba, con temari, con ten ten, con neji, gaara, así que somos los mismos de siempre.

-muy bueno – celebré

Sakura, te vas a mi casa para producirnos? – me susurró hinata, yo le guiñé un ojo.

Que traman? – naruto pensando que hablábamos de él.

Tramamos vernos guapas, mas guapas que nunca – le dije.

Siempre estás guapa – me dijeron desde atrás, mi ex novio.

Si, siempre estás guapa – repasó kiba que venía llegando a nuestros puestos – quiero preguntarte algo – se arrodilló quedando su barbilla en mi banco.

Que quieres? – le preguntè moviéndole el pelo que tiene como chasquilla. XD

Pensé que quizás hoy podríamos tener una cita – me djo sin mas,asi como si nada. Yo me quedé petrificada.

Mmmm…. Creo que esta salida, es una salida en grupo, no una cita – le dije

Pero podemos convertirla en una cita.

Kiba, puede ser después si?

Después?

Si

Que tan después?

Después nunca niño perro – le dijo sasuke – sakura tiene hombre, así que muévete. – sasuke lo empujó y el pobre calló de espaldas al suelo.

Sakura está soltera sasuke, si es que te refieres a que aun estas con ella – le aclaró kiba poniéndose de pie en frente al puesto de sasuke – o a que tu eres su hombre, dejame decirte que ls hombres, no engañan a su pareja, debiste haber sido bien hombre para enfrentar la realidad y ser honesto.

Ahora sacas la voz niño perro – sasuke se puso de pie, ahora que la maestra no estaba, lo mas probable es que sasuke moliera a kiba a punta de puñetazos – quien te ha dado la licencia de meterte en lo que no te han llamado?

No necesito ninguna licencia – kiba dio un paso desafiando a sasuke, por supuesto que él no se dejó y le lanzó un combo.

Sasuke no! – le grité y me agaché a ver a kiba, se me salió el sasuke, debí llamarlo uchiha, me reproché. Naruto tomó a sasuke y lo sentó de nuevo en su banco.

Asi reaccionas porque alguien te dice la verdad sasuke? – preguntó kiba

Kiba, ya – le reproché – vete a tu puesto, y la cita queda para el proximo viernes – le sonreí.

De verdad? – ambos nos paramos.

Si, vete – y se fue a su puesto y yo me fui al mio – últimamente te portas como un idiota – le dije a sasuke – la verdad duele no? – no me respondió nada, pero me miró muy feo. (eso es casi imposible, pero o hizo (L)

Casa de hinata :

que bien te queda esa tenida hinata – la felicité, llevaba un pantalón negro de satín, converse negras, y un top blanco – y ese maquillaje tan lindo? – la habia maquillado yo. XD

me lo hiciste tu y te quedó precioso gracias – me besó la mejilla – apúrate para que nos vamos.

Yo me había puesto un pantalón de satín gris, con zapatillas blancas, y una polera escote V rosa, me veía tan guapa!!!....... y no estaba maquillada, porque nunca me maquillo, solo un poco de labial, y mi pelo tomado a los lados, para que se notaran mas mis ondas.

hinata, con quien nos vamos? – le pregunté – me prometiste que sin sasuke.

Nos vamos con….. sasuke! – me dijo sonriente, y yo me enojé, no me quería ir con él, ella lo sabía aún así no me hizo nada.

Hinata! – iba a gritarle pero tocaron la puerta y yo fui a abrir y sonreí cuando vi a itachi, porque él nos podría ir a dejar!!!!!!!!!

Hola guapas – entró y se sentó en la cama de hinata – van de parranda?

Si- le dijimos – porque?, quieres ir? – agregó hinata.

Bueno – dijo itachi – estamos en hora, vamonos.

Como?, tan rápido? – alegó hinata – espérenme voy a buscar a sasuke.

Estás linda – me dijo cerrando un ojo.

Gracias, parece que tu estabas listo para salir, estás guapo.

Hay cosas que no puedo ocultar, soy bello en todo momento – bromeó, ambos nos reímos, pero nos vimos interrumpidos por sasuke amargo uchiha.

Yo voy en mi auto y tu en el tuyo itachi – dijo sasuke bajando las escaleras – hinata, sakura, vamos al auto…

Sakura se iba conmigo hermanito – yo nunca dije eso, pensé, pero si tu quieres! – hinata se va contigo, verdad hinata? – y se notó mucho que itachi quería irse a solas conmigo, y sasuke se molestó, cerró de un fuete portazo.

En el club!.....eaeaea!!!!

yo creo que ya todos llegaron – le dije a itachi – pero fue una buena idea comer algo, estaba desnutriéndome.

Desnutriéndote?, con ese cuerpazo – me sonrojé, cuando me ponía escote, a veces era porque quería llamar la atención, pero a veces era demasiado lo descarado que eran los chicos cuando miraban. – yo te lo aconsejé porque sino con una coca- cola te pondrías ebria. mira ahí están, vamos – me tomó la mano y me llevó donde los chicos, el club estaba repleto, y agradecía que mi ex cuñado me llevara de la mano, para no perderme…..

Hola – saludamos ambos, y noté que todos miraron hacia abajo, a las manos, entrelazadas – oh, fue una medida de seguridad, es que estaba muy lleno – me excusé.

Porque te demoraste tanto en traerla? – preguntó sasuke irritado, él sabía perfectamente que las intenciones de itachi no eran nada buenas, nada buenas para él, porque quería que sakura volviera a ser su novia.

Pasamos a comer – dije yo como contándole a hinata – a un lugar que no había ido y que me gustó mucho – miré a itachi y nos sonreímos, y sasuke se puso de pie yendo a la barra e Ino fue tras el.

Mi hermano está que lo lleva el diablo – me susurró hinata.

Estuvo todo el tiempo preguntándole a hina por ti – agregó naruto.

Naruto, pareces vieja cotilleando – le dije riéndome – no has notado que está más irritable de lo normal? – era verdad, sasuke era rabioso, pero no tanto, nunca golpeaba ala segunda palabra, como hizo con kiba, eso era extraño.

Eeeee….. no sé – noté que se puso nervioso – debe ser porque no está contigo, voy a la barra.- y se fue y me dejó con la duda.

Ha pasado gran parte de la noche y así están las cosas, hinata baila y baila con naruto, aunque él de repente se va al baño detrás de sasuke, sasuke se la pasa entre la barra el baño, bailes con Ino, gaara está sentado hablando con su hermana, ten ten, se fue misteriosamente con neji! Y kiba no vino, y yo…. Me siento acosada por itachi uchiha llevamos bailando alrededor de dos horas, y ya se me pone muy cerca, cada canción lo tengo más encima, se nota que quiere besarme, pero yo no quiero, yo la muy idiota a veces me sorprendo mirando a sasuke con cara de boba.

itachi, no tan cerca – está bien que yo le haya bailado cerquita, pero no quiero que me bese, puse mi mano en su pecho y lo alejé un poco. – vamos a sentarnos.

Estas cansada? – itachi me dio a beber vodka con piña

No tanto – dejé el vaso en la mesa y llegó sasuke e Ino.

Que tal hermano? – preguntó itachi dándole un tope en el hombro

Pésimo – le respondió, empujándolo muy fuerte y bebiéndose un vodka hasta el fondo, yo le había contado y llevaba unos seis vasos, todos se los tomaba de un trago.

Qué te pasa? – itachi se molestó con su reacción – no te he hecho nada.

No, solo intentas agarrarte a mi ex, nada mas – le dijo riéndose a carcajadazas, a itachi le suena el celular.

Alo? – puso mala cara – donde están? – ok voy para allá.

Sakura, me voy, unos amigos quedaron en pana (falla del auto) en plena carretera – me besó en la mejilla – quieres que venga a recogerte en una hora?

No, no te preocupes, me voy con naruto – le dije, me volvió a besar en la mejilla lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se desapareció, y sentí que me quedé sola, miré a sasuke y desvié inmediatamente la mirada al ver que se estaba devorando la boca de Ino, y ella estaba, literalmente montada en mi ex.

Anda a buscarme un vodka – le ordenó sasuke a Ino, ella fue. Y lo miré, se veía tan atractivo, el cabello negro, despeinado, una camisa blanca abierta en sus primeros tres botones, jeans celestes y zapatillas blancas, la piel blanca, su piel era tan suave, sus brazos tan protectores, sus labios, estaban rojos por el beso que se había dado con Ino, pensar que todo ese hombre fue mío, pensar todo lo que lo amé, me paré en sus ojos, eran negros, amenazadores, pero estaban especialmente rojos, muy irritados, y su nariz, la rascaba mucho, inhalaba muy fuerte…. Se paró y fue, lo seguí con mi mirada, al baño………… entonces recién até cabos, narices rojas, irritadas, dificultad al respirar, ojos rojos, el golpe que le dio a itachi, sobreexcitación, las idas recurrentes al baño, bebe mucho porque se le seca la boca, y lo irritable es en el colegio, por la abstinencia, mierda sasuke estaba…… drogándose. Vi que naruto fue tras él al baño y yo salí corriendo tras ellos. Entré sin importarme que fuera lugar de chicos, y lo ví, tirado en el suelo, con una jeringa en el brazo. Corrí a detenerlo, pero vi que naruto le pegaba palmaditas en la cara para que despertara, entonces me desesperé.

sasuke, sasuke – le llamé y nada – sasuke, sasuke despierta. –grité desesperada - naruto, no responde – mi amigo se tomó la cabeza y negó.

Deja tomarle el pulso – le dije a naruto antes de que lo moviera, iba, lento, pero dentro de lo normal. – está bajo, pero dentro de lo normal – le informé, vi como me temblaban las manos.

Que hacemos? – me preguntó naruto - hay que hacer algo, urgente! – ambos estábamos muy nerviosos, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Ino, ahogó un grito al ver a sasuke en el suelo.

Naruto, que es lo que consume? – le pregunté mi mamá era doctora y podía ayudarme.

Heroína – me contestó – y como ves, últimamente se revienta en droga y alcohol – ambos estábamos arrodillados en el piso moviendo a sasuke para que reaccionara.

Hay que llevarlo a un hospital – grito Ino.

No! – le dije – si fugaku se entera mata a sasuke, no podemos llevarlo a un hospital – le dije a naruto.

Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke despierta!!!!!!! – le grito lo muevo desesperada – sasuke!!!!, que mierda te hiciste??? – me puse a llorar porque no pude aguantar mas, lo abracé como pude – sasuke por favor!!!!!!!!! – mis lagrimas comenzaban a mojar su camisa y sentía que teníamos que hacer algo rápido. – naruto llevémoslo a mi casa, mi mama debe tener entre sus cosas naloxona, eso es lo que se usa.

Ok, llevémoslo – con naruto lo tomamos, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo porque sasuke tenía el cuerpo trabajado y la fibra pesa.

Sasuke sasuke!!!!!!!!! – seguía llamándolo, naruto manejaba, Ino iba de copiloto, y atrás sasuke al medio entre hinata y yo, ambas llorábamos, estábamos todos muy nerviosos – sasuke por favor!!! – le pedía – mi amor reacciona – los demás me miraron, pero no me importó este no era momento para fingir que no amaba a mi ex. – mi amor por favor!!!!!

Llegamos – bajamos del auto y corrí a la oficina de tsunade, mi madre, a buscar naloxona – encontré un frasquito, pero no sabía cual era la porción

que debía inyectarle. – hinata!!!! – grité, llegó enseguida – busca en estos libros la porción de naloxona para una sobredosis – me fui a ver como estaba sasuke.

Saku, el pulsó le bajó – naruto estaba que lloraba y no sabía como se aguantaba.

Sasuke, mi amor, aguanta un poquito – lloraba y le daba besos en la mejilla – te voy a poner una inyección chiquitita y te vas a poner bien – deseaba que me escuchara – tienes que aguantar, te amo!!!!, te amo con todo mi ser, sea como sea, no puedo dejar de amarte – hinata me interrumpió

Lo tengo ahí está saku – tomé el libro, leí las medidas, tomé el frasquito de naloxona, metí la jeringa, absorbí la porción necesaria, y la retiré para irme al brazo de sasuke.

Tranquila – me dijo naruto al ver como temblaba mi mano, no lo podía evitar, estaba muy nerviosa, pero trataba de calmarme, tranquilízate, o el hombre, el hombre que amas lo pierdes para siempre, me repetía, hasta que logré afirmar la mano e inyectarle la naloxona, para que se recuperara.

Ya – dije arrojando la jeringa – tiene que despertar en una hora – y volví a largarme a llorar, al igual que hinata e Ino. Yo me arrodillé al lado de sasuke y entrelacé nuestras manos.

Hace cuanto tiempo que hace esto? – le pregunté a naruto – porque tu sabías!!! – le reproché

Hace como dos meses – me contestó cabizbajo – lo probamos, con los demás chicos, todos, pero a sasuke le quedó gustando y lo hizo de vez en cuando, pero ahora que terminaron, lo hizo muy seguido!!!!... se reventó!

Tu también? – le preguntó hinata espantada

No hinata, yo lo probé, pero no he vuelto a consumir, a sasuke se le hizo costumbre.

Por eso estaba raro verdad? – quería corroborar mis hipótesis con naruto – era por la abstinencia de no drogarse en el colegio? – naruto asintió con la cabeza.

Yo le dije que no mezclara la droga con el alcohol – agregó Ino – pero no me hizo caso – entonces me sentí muy enojada.

Eres tu la idiota!!!! – le grite – ibas cuan esclava a buscarle los tragos sabiendo que le hacía mal!!!!

Yo lo amo – me respondió – quería darle el gusto!

Si lo amas no quieres que le suceda algo malo!!!!!!, si de verdad lo amaras, lo cuidarías, eres una estúpida ino!!!!!!! – me sentía tan culpable de no cuidarlo yo – eres una idiota!!!!....-´se hizo un momento de silencio, todos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

Miraba a sasuke y se notaba que no era lo que yo creí, según yo era un novio perfecto, guapo, cariñoso, bueno en la cama, divertido, lo tenía todo, pero de una día a otro me doy cuenta que estuve con un monstruo, un hombre que es precisamente lo que ninguna mujer quiere, un mujeriego, infiel, vicioso, alcohólico, mentiroso, es lo que nadie quisiera, si estás con alguien así, prepárate a sufrir, me daba cuenta de toda la farsa que fue nuestra relación, y de que era verdad lo que me dijo itachi, sasuke, siempre me hizo creer que todo estaba bien, pero nunca lo estuvo, lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, y sasuke se empieza a mover.

sasuke? – le pregunté acercándome a su rostro.

Mmmm…. – contestó, y sentí como se me quitaba un peso de encima

Como te sientes? – le preguntó hinata

Pésimo – lo mismo que la había dicho a itachi, quizá y era verdad que su corazón era lo que estaba tan mal.

Sientes ganas de vomitar? – le pregunté, nuestras manos estaban tomadas

Un poco – me respondió – estoy sudando – se secó la frente.

Estás desintoxicándote – le dijo naruto – te íbamos a llevar a un hospital, pero sakura decidió que sería mejor que estuvieras acá.

Te imaginas fugaku se entera? – dije aterrorizada – termina el mismo de matar al uchiha.,- lo miré y se había dormido, necesitaba reponerse, mañana tendría que ir a un control medico, era urgente que limpiara su organismo.

Está dormido verdad? – pregunto hinata

Sí – le dije – sería bueno que ustedes también duerman

Chicas yo las llevo – dijo naruto – sasuke queda en buenas manos. – nos despedimos y me quedé sola en mi casa con sasuke, mi madre no estaba había ido a dar una conferencia a otra ciudad y llegaba en dos días, por suerte me gustaba la medicina y había visto a mi mama tratar sobredosis sino, miré a sasuke, se me muere. Pensé.

Desperté temprano, son las 9:00 de la mañana, me bañé, me cambié de ropa y me quedé al lado de sasuke, a esperar que despertara, media hora después lo hizo.

te sientes muy mal? – traté de no sonar muy preocupada, pero era inevitable.

No, no tanto, tengo muchísima sed – trató de sentarse.

No, quédate quieto hasta que te sientas mejor – le dije, y le serví un baso de agua suero. – es agua suero, va a estar salada.

Gracias – lo tomó al seco – no merezco que me cuides tanto.

Cállate – me puse de pie y marqué mi móvil a shizune, una amiga de mi mama, que era doctora y que podía revisar a sasuke, vendría en una hora. – en una hora vendrá un médico a revisarte.

Gracias de nuevo – mi niño se veía tan débil – te debo una – me dijo sonriendo.

No te preocupes – le dije para que se tranquilizara – lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera, no puedo dejarte, morir en un baño.

Si, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado….. – lo interrumpí.

Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no me voy a convertir en una perra sin corazón que deje que porque me engañaste te deje morir, no es mi estilo.

Lo sé – sasuke me tomó la mano – por eso te amo.

No hablemos estas cosas tienes que estar tranquilo – me odiaba internamente a mi misma porque aun después de todo, lo amaba. – tienes que dejar la heroína.

No creo que pue….. – lo interrumpí.

Sasuke, sé perfectamente que puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas, si no dejas la heroína es porque no quieres – lo regañé.

Sakura entiende que eso me hace evadir….

Nada de evadir sasuke, pareces pendejo, los pendejos inmaduros evaden las cosas!! – lo miré cálidamente – te estás haciendo daño, eres una persona inteligente y hacerte daño es algo estúpido.

Te amo – me miró a los ojos, y me sentí derretir, eran los mismos ojos de antes, cálidos, mirada de amor, la mirada que él tenía reservada solo para dirigírmela a mi.

Si me amas, no te drogues más – le besé en los labios – no quiero que te hagas daño… - solté unas lágrimas.

Pero quisiera que estuviéramos juntos – sentí que en cualquier momento sasuke me convencería.

Prometeme que dejarás la droga. – le exigí.

No puedo prometerte algo sin la certeza de que lo voy a cumplir – me dijo, dejando esos aires de niño mimado, poniéndose serio.

Sasuke, aun te amo, y si dejas la heroína puedo reconsiderar lo nuestro.

En serio? – preguntó incrédulo, asentí con la cabeza – entonces busca algún profesional, tomaré un tratamiento – le sonreí, al parecer si me amaba.

Que irónico, sasuke dejará su adicción, está decidido, mientras, yo, sakura haruno me hundo más y más en mi droga, también era una adicta, una adicta a sasuke uchiha.

:O si les gustó el cap. Me dejan un review… porfis, no sean malitas/os.

Un beso, a todos los que leen,esto es para ustedes, gracias por lo reviews de capitulos anteriores, es un honor.

Y ojalá les haya gustado como va la historia, a mi me dio pena imaginar al hombre que amo hech mierda por la culpa de algo tan vil como la droga…-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Proximo capi:_

_maldita Ino se empeña en hacer mierda mi vida – le dije a hinata._

_O sea que son ciertos los rumores!!!!!! – hinata se puso más pálida de lo normal._

_Al parecer – contesté – y yo no puedo ser tan perversa como para estar con sasuke en esta situación._

_Cuidence mucho…… besos nox! _


	5. separacion definitiva?

Capitulo 5 separación definitiva.

Shizune revisó a sasuke, dijo que estaba en buenas condiciones, y me felicitó por mi labor, por supuesto que me insinuó que estudiara medicina, yo aún no le había dicho a mi mama, pero era obvio que iba a ser medico, me apasionaba ayudar a las personas, tenía clarísimo que la medicina era el mejor medio. Sasuke se fue ese día en la tarde, muy contento, me llenaba el alma verlo tan entusiasmado por su rehabilitación, en verdad lo mejor de todo es que tenia todo ese entusiasmo porque era yo el motivo, por mi promesa de reconsiderar lo nuestro si dejaba la heroína. El sonido de mi teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos, era hinata.

- hola

hola saku, como has estado? –

bien, reponiéndome de la noche de jolgorio – le dije riendo – a que debo la llamada? – me asusté, pensé que le había pasado alg a sasuke – todo bien?

Sí – me tranquilicé – es solo que mama me dijo que te invitara a cenar, vienes?

No sé, que crees tu? – mikoto no tenía porque invitarme, para que me quería en su casa?

Ven, mi mama decidió invitarte porque le comenté que tu mamá no estaba – me dijo suavemente, para que no me enojara.

Porque haces esas cosas hinata, qué mas le dijiste? – la mato si le dijo algo de sasuke.

Le tuve que decir que sasuke se fue contigo – gruñí al teléfono – pero no te enojes tuve que hacerlo, porque mi papa estaba furioso de que sasuke no llegara, entonces le dije que sasuke se había ido contigo

Hinata, le dijiste que estaba sola y que sasuke había pasado la noche conmigo? – porque nunca omitía información mi amiga, no sabía mentir, pero la prefería así, ino, que fue mi amiga, fue muy descarada para mentir. – quizá que cosa se imaginaron tus papás, hinata!!!! – me escandalicé.

Jajajajaja – rió nerviosa – mi papa dijo algo así como, algo como, así somos los uchihas, todo orgulloso, mi mamá se puso contenta, porque según ella ya han vuelto a ser novios, y Itachi no dijo nada

Hinata, que onda lo publicaste, porque también sabe Itachi? – quería matarla.

Es que lo conté a la hora del desayuno

Hinata, me muero de vergüenza de ir a tu casa – la familia uchiha pensaba cada cosa – pero iré porque necesito golpearte para sacarme la rabia – tomé mi cartera me arregle el pelo y me fui.

hola sakurita – mikoto me tomo la cara y besó mi mejilla . coma has estado?

Bien, gracias – respondí avergonzada.

Supongo que hoy sí me aceptas la invitación a cenar verdad? – fue a sentarse al salón, y me hizo sentir mal si le decía que no.

Sí, a eso vine – le dije riendo – venía para acá a ver a hina y justo ella me llamó para invitarme.

Y como va todo? – me preguntó, algo que odiaba es que tanto mikoto como tsunade se entrometían mucho en lo nuestro.

Como siempre – contesté esquiva – está hina en su pieza?

Sí, sube, estás en tu casa – agradecí educadamente y subí, sin golpear me metí a la pieza de hinata. Estaba durmiendo, o haciéndose la dormida, así que la empujé y la boté de la cama.

Aaaaa……. Me dolió – me reclamó, y yo no podía mas de la risa.

Eso te pasa por bocona…. – seguí riendo – debes aprender a omitir info. amiguita.

Lo tuve que hacer, sino sasuke era hombre muerto. – hizo un gesto como que le cortaban el cuello.

A propósito, donde está el ahora?

Salió junto con papá e itachi, mi papá los invitó a presenciar el cierre de un importante negocio – hinata se subió nuevamente a la cama.

O sea que no vana llegar a cenar? – pregunté triste, dentro de todo tenía interés en ver a sasuke.

Si, si vienen, es una cena especial, es por eso que mamá me dijo que te invitara, no sabes lo contenta que se puso cuando le dije que estabas con sasuke y…….

Y piensa que estamos volviendo a ser novios – interrumpí a hinata – que pena me da que piense eso, porque no es seguro. – lamenté.

Claro – hinata se rió de mi – no es en un 2 % seguro.

Hinata, veces eres tan….. – me callé para no decirle alguna grosería, porque se escandalizaría. – niñas, bajen a cenar – gritó mikoto, y nosotras bajamos.

ayúdenme a preparar la mesa – nos pidió, y comenzamos a preparar la mesa, poner las copas, los servicios, los platos, todo, una vez acabada la labor, subimos a arreglarnos un poco y bajamos de nuevo a recibir a fugaku a itachi y a sasuke.

Hola – saludé a itachi – que tal todo? – pregunté luego de besarle la mejilla

- Bien – me contestó de manera indiferente – gracias - y se adentro al comedor con hinata nos miramos y alzamos los hombros porque no sabíamos realmente que era lo que le pasaba.

- Hola – nos saludamos con sasuke, solo fue un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa, pero fue muy significativa. – como te has sentido? – le pregunté

Bien – me dijo bastante alegre, algo raro en sasuke, me refiero a lo demostrativo delante de todos – estoy tomando las pastillas – agregó en un susurro. Le guiñé un ojo en señal de aprobación. De pronto entró fugaku, con el padre de ino, la mismísima ino y su madre, y nos miramos con hinata y miramos a ino con cara de pocos amigos.

Hola querida – se saludaron la Sra. yamanaka y la Sra. uchiha – como has estado?

Bien querida, que guapa que está ino – comentó mi ex suegra, en ese momento me calló mal – cada día mas mujer, por dios como crecen estos niños.

Mikoto tu hijo menor, también ya es todo un hombre – ahora nos estábamos sentando para cenar, yo solo coji un puesto y punto – este tiempo ha estado yendo bien seguido a mi casa y hemos compartido bastante – agregó sonriente.

Ah si? – consultó fugaku

Por supuesto – dijo la Sra. yamanaka – tu sabes que ino y sasuke se conocen de pequeños, pero han estado saliendo mas a menudo. – sentí mi estomago retorcerse, yo ya sabia que era lo que había pasado pero eso no significa que quiera escucharlo en medio de la cena, obviamente la mama de ino hablaba sin reparar en mi presencia, lo que me molestaba aun mas. Pues ella sabia perfectamente que sasuke era mi novio.

Que bien, de ahora en adelante se tendrán que acostumbrar, pues ambos son nuestros herederos, tendrán que seguir en contacto siempre por razones de negocios – dijo fugaku, mientras bebía vino – es oficial – alzó la copa, todos le seguimos – yamanaka es socio mayoritario de la familia uchiha, salud! – todos topamos las copas y bebimos un sorbito.

A propósito de todo esto, que vas a estudiar luego de terminar el colegio? – preguntó el padre de ino dirigiéndose a sasuke.

Ingieneria comercial – contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

Es decir te harás cargo de las empresas – acotó la sra yamanaka.

Sí – dijo el muy seguro, siempre amaba cuando actuaba así, ahora estaba a mi lado y sentia que lo detestaba.

E ino que vas a estudiar tu? – pregunto mikoto tan amable como siempre, al parecer ninguno de los padres notaba como cada vez se ponia mas espeso el ambiente entre nosotros.

Administración de empresas – claro, pensé, para acosar a sasuke, maldita ino

Que bien – dijo fugaku – tendremos la empresa en buenas manos – fugaku y el papá de ino hacían todos los planes, por dios, por favor planeen el Matrimonio, pensé.

Y tu hinata, que pretendes hacer?

Voy a estudiar diseño – dijo incómoda, seguro estaba así porque sabía que me sentía mal en medio de esta cena.

Y tu sakura?

Medicina – dije sonriendo, mejor dicho fingiendo que sonreía.

Los médicos ganan mucho dinero – comentó la mamá de ino, que señora mas tonta pensé

No lo hago por eso – le dije – lo hago por una cosa de ayuda social – le dije tratando que ocultar lo molesta que me sentía. La mamá de ino siempre me calló pésimo, en verdad ino fue mi mejor amiga, pero yo casi no tenía contacto con su familia. Mas bien era ella la que siempre estaba en mi casa. Su familia era, mal constituida, nadie se preocupaba de lo que verdaderamente importa, sino que mas bien se fijaban en lo material, eran superficiales. Se hizo un silencio por mi respuesta tan cortante.

Y bueno porque no nos cuentan que tal les fue ayer en el antro nuevo de los uzumaki? – sugirió la mamá de ino.

Bien – dio itachi – bailamos harto, estuvo entretenido, verdad sasuke? – eso fue malicioso.

Si, estuvo todo bien – corroboró sasuke, mirando, matando con la mirada a su hermano, y yo, lamentablemente estaba metida entre ambos, uno a cada lado, y hinata e ino en frente.

Permiso – me retiré de la mesa me sentí descompuesta de pronto, hinata salió tras de mí. Subí rápidamente hasta que llegué al baño, y tuve muchísimas ganas de vomitar, cuando me sentía mejor abrí la puerta para dejar pasar a hinata.

Que te pasó?, te sientes bien? – me miró preocupada – vomitaste?

No, de pronto me sentí muy mal – le dije – pero ya me siento mucho mejor – le dije para tranquilizarla – solo fue el vino, creo que eso me hizo mal.

Claro, seguramente porque no acostumbras a beber alcohol – se burló

Hinata, últimamente te pareces mucho a naruto – já, golpe bajo, hinata me miró avergonzada y no dijo nada hasta llegar al salón donde se encontraban todos, ya habían terminado de cenar. Me acerqué a conversarle a itachi, ya que hinata se salió a hablar por teléfono y sasuke estaba entre su padre, el padre de ino e ino, seguramente planeándole el matrimonio pensé.

al parecer no te ha gustado la cena, o la visita? – me preguntó sonriendo

creo que el vino – me hice la tonta – no acostumbro a beber vino.

Puede ser – me dijo alzando los hombros y bebiendo whisky.

Cuando llegaste te noté molestó, qué te pasó? – le pregunté haciendo un puchero – me sentí mal porque pensé que estabas enojado conmigo.

No, no es eso, es…… - lo noté incómodo

Dale, dime, con confianza – le pasé mi mano por la espalda.

Es verdad que sasuke se quedó a pasar la noche contigo? – lo unico que pude pensar fue, maldita hinata.

Sí, pero es porque él estaba demasiado ebrio – mentí – ni creas que fue porque lo invité a un pijama party – me tranqulicé al verlo sonreír – y era eso lo que te molestaba? - me extrañó de veras.

Es que no quiero que lo pases mal – me dijo.

No te preocupes, ni veas a sasuke como una amenaza a mi felicidad – le dije – en todo caso gracias, eres tan lindo – lo abracé, de verdad era tan lindo, tan maduro, tan preocupado, tan buena persona, que me enternecía, quizá mas de lo normal. Algo me pasaba con itachi pero aun no sabía que era, no podía distinguir sentimientos, aunque recurrentemente pensaba que me gustaba estar con el por lo parecido a sasuke, pero ambos son definitivamente polos opuestos.

Molesto? – me di vuelta para ver al acreedor de la voz profunda y la mirada de odio, sasuke, notablemente enojado.

Hola – saludé, itachi hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue, dejando me sola con sasuke.

Porque estabas con itachi? – preguntó mientras se ponía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de tela negro – no hay nada mas entretenido por aquí – la manera despectiva de tratar a la gente, por dios era su hermano.

Porque a tu estabas ocupado con tu padre tu futuro suegro y tu futura esposa, mirando como idiota a ver como tu papá te planea el matrimonio con ino – le dije molesta – y no, no hay nada más entretenido que estar con itachi – después de decirlo me di cuenta de que fue un error, daba a entender que itachi era mejor que él. Me miró muy molesto, dejó el vaso en una mesa, sacó la mano del bolsillo y se acercó.

No hay nada más entretenido? – me preguntó alzando una ceja – estás segura?

Estoy segura uchiha – ahora estaba molesta, el tenía la culpa por irse a hablar con ino.

Muévete – me ordenó tomándome de un brazo, me jaló hasta que llegamos a su habitación me metió dentro y puso seguro.

Que mierda sasuke! – le dije sobándome el brazo – sabes que soy delicada, me tocas, me duele, me salen moretones – le reclamé.

Disculpa – me dijo – pero dime que hacías con mi hermano. No es necesario que hables con el.

Eso lo decido yo, itachi me cae bien – me senté en la cama y me sentí contenta de que estuviera celoso era como volver a lo normal, lo mismo de siempre.

Pero no creo que sea mas entretenido que estar conmigo verdad? – abrio las piernas quedando yo entremedio y me acostó en la cama – verdad? – no hice nada más que mirarlo, y al no conseguir respuesta se desesperó y me besó, tiernamente, y me sentí en las nubes, deseaba tanto poder estar con él otra vez, pero no podía olvidar lo que pasó con ino, detuve el beso.

Que pasa mi niña? – me besó la frente y luego el cuello, entonces decidí que quizá si podríamos seguir juntos.

Abracé su cadera con mis piernas, y puse una mano en su espalda y otra en su cabello, mientras él me besaba demandantemente el cuello. Correspondí todos lo besos y las caricias, él comenzó a meter su mano por debajo de mi polera y tomarme los pechos por sobre el sostén. Yo no me quise quedar atrás así que comencé desabrochar el cinturón, noté la sonrisa de medio lado al notar mi acto de deseo, por su parte, me despojó de mi polera y mi sostén, pasó su lengua por mi clavícula por mi seno, hasta llegar al pecho mismo, tomar con su boca un pezón, y con sus manos desabrochar mis jeans.

Necesito estar contigo – murmuró en mi oído – te amo sakura.

Me sentí tan bien, tan amada, ambos éramos tan complementarios, terminé de desabrochar el pantalón de sasuke y me dispuse a quitarle la camisa, rápidamente, nuestras respiraciones estaban mas que aceleradas, necesitaba a sasuke, ahora. Él se dio cuenta alcé mi cadera para que me quitara el pantalón y la ropa interior luego él se levantó y se quito la parte de debajo de la vestimenta, aproveché para lanzarme sobre el y quedar yo arriba, sabía perfectamente que le gustaba el roce de mis pezones en su pecho cuando hacíamos el amor, me hice penetrar por el, y noté como ambos nos tensábamos por la sensación, me moví lentamente, mientras con mis manos acariciaba su espalda mi lengua exploraba su boca. Poco a poco los movimientos se fueron acelerando, sasuke tenía mis pechos marcados de mordiscos y mi cintura de apretones, amaba cuando se desesperaba de tanto placer, de pronto me moví muy lento, él se desesperó, tomó mi cintura y el mismo me movió acelerando las embestidas, como era él el que estaba moviéndome solo me dediqué a disfrutar, gemía despacio, pero se sentía tan bien. De pronto mis paredes interiores se tensaron y mi cuerpo también tembló producto de mi orgasmo, y sentí el liquido calido de mi amado mientras el se tensaba y soltaba una especie de quejido ronco, me tomó con cuidado y me dejó a su lado en la cama.

creo que esto ha sido mas entretenido que hablar con itachi? – preguntó autosuficiente mientras se ponía los boxers – o me equivoco?

Ha funcionado bien el tratamiento? – preferí ignorarlo y preguntarle por algo importante – como te estas sintiendo?

Como me podría sentir después de hacer el amor contigo? – me preguntó abrazándome

No se?

Espectacular, estoy feliz – me sonrió sinceramente – y sin droga, puede haber algo mejor?

no creo – le dije – me alegra mucho que estés bien – comencé vestirme – tengo que decirte algo, respecto a nosotros. – me puse seria.

Dime

Podemos, ser amigos – le anuncié sonriendo, ví que no me dijo nada, así que estiré mi mano para estrecharla en señal de trato.

Amigos? – me reclamó – me dijiste que volveríamos a ser novios sakura!!!, no quiero ser tu amigo!!! Para que seré tu amigo!!!!!???? – estaba sin duda muy molesto – para que e enamores de otro??? Mientras yo soy tu amigo?!!!!

Sasuke no!..... – no alcancé a terminar porque me interrumpió

No, sakura tu eres mia, y si no estamos de novios, un montón de chicos querrán serlo, no puedo ser tu amigo y soportar que alguien te pretenda, sakura date cuenta, hasta mi hermano te pretende!!!!!!!! – se sentó en la cam molesto, a veces se molestaba con el mismo, por sus reacciones, pero sakura sacaba a relucir lo mejor y lo peor de él.

No sasuke, que pasa con tu seguridad? – me impresioné, sasuke siempre era muy seguro, el sabía, o ceía ser el mejor chico, por lo tanto no temía que lo dejaran o lo engañaran, no había mujer tan estúpida como para hacerlo. – sabes que aun te amo.

Pero ya no puedo estar seguro, ya no soy un buen tipo – me dijo tomándose la cabeza en señal de lamentación. – si no volvemos ahora, creo que después no volveremos nunca. Sakura date cuenta, porfavor, mi hermano, mi sangre, quiere quitarme a la chica que amo!!!!

Sasuke – me molesté por ese comentario, como si ninguna chica quisiera estar con él – mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana, te quitó de mi lado, acaso a ti te gustaría ver que me acuesto con tu hermano?

No es eso…

Si es eso, sabes perfectamente que aquí el problema eres tu, que si seguimos como amigos, para reconstruir una futura relación yo voy a ser responsable, y que jamás estaría con otro chico, porque acá - apunté a mi corazón – solo estás de ti, no me consta que no me vuelvas a fallar, después de esto no puedo hacer como si nada pasó. Me pides mucho.

ok – me dijo luego de un rato – seremos amigos, y después volveremos a ser novios.

Eso se verá…..

Vamos a ser novios he dicho – me interrumpió con un beso. Nos separamos al sentir un toque en la puerta, sasuke se puso el dedo índice en los labios en señal de silencio.

Si? – preguntó

Sasuke soy ino, necesitamos hablar – miré a sasuke molesta, el también lo estaba.

Que quieres?, te he dicho un montón de veces que no quiero nada contigo, que amo a sakura, dejame en paz – me sentí bien por lo mal que la trató, pero a la vez sentí un poco de compasión por ella, y preocupación, quien me decía que después no sería así de frívolo conmigo?

Es importante, necesito decírtelo – su insistencia me saca de quicio – es sobre lo que hablamos hace un rato. – noté que sasuke se puso nervioso, se alarmó.

Ino no……

Sasuke estoy embarazada! – soltó ino, ví que sasuke se ponía más pálido aún y a mi me entraron ganas de vomitar.

Ino debes estar confundida – un comentario estupido por parte de sasuke – estás segura.

Tengo atraso de dos semanas – le dijo – no hay otra explicación.

Miré a sasuke profundamente triste, ahora sí que ya no podíamos estar de nuevo juntos, abrí la puerta, era imposible hablar algo de esa magnitud con la puerta cerrada, ino me miró extrañada, pero a la vez contenta, sabía que aquí me sacaba del paso de manera definitiva.

si tiene dos semanas de atraso es que está embarazada – le dije a sasuke fríamente, ahora sí que todo se termina. Mierda de nuevo sasuke cagó todo.

He tenido mareos, nauseas, todo, estoy embarazada – ino sonreía, estaba feliz con su embarazo.

Mierda – fue todo lo que escuché decir a sasuke, salí rápido de su habitación, y bajé al salón, para encontrarme con mi amiga hinata. La música tenue inundaba el lugar acompañada de las voces de los uchihas y los yamanaka, futuros familiares, hinata notó mi nerviosismo y salimos al antejardín.

que te pasó? – hinata me abrazó y yo solté unas pequeñas lágrimas

tu hermano va a ser papá – le dije sollozando.

O sea que los rumores son ciertos – se alarmó.

Que rumores?

En la escuela, hace dos días que se dice que ino está embarazada, de sasuke, pero será realmente de él? – por dios o sea que todo el colegio sabe menos yo?

O sea que todo el mundo sabe?

Sí – lamentó – no quise decirte, porque rumores son solo eso, rumores, no creo que sea cierto.

Yo sí, ella se lo dijo a sasuke, fue a su pieza a decírselo – saqué un cigarro de mi cigarrera y lo prendí – yo, estábamos quedando de amigos con sasuke – agregué al ver la cara de mi amiga, ella sonrió de manera extraña.

Tienes los tirantes del brasier dados vuelta – me lo arregló – y las zapatillas desabrochadas.

Ok – me ruboricé – entonces no preguntes si sabes. Ahora que hago con sasuke?

Esperar

Esperar que?

Que se confirme lo del embarazo – me dijo toda relajada – supongo que no le vas a creer tan rapido a ino, sabemos que no es de fiar.

Ok – terminé el cigarro – no daré nada por hecho. Pero que rabia con ino, se empeña en hacer mierda mi vida!!!

Es eso lo que quiere, envidia tu vida.

Al día siguiente en el colegio.

sakura, esta es la lista de todas las chicas del colegio – ten ten venía con una carpeta. Estábamos todas las chicas, o sea mis cercanas, hinata, ten ten y temari en el patio en un break.

Ya? , y para que necesito esto? – le pregunté, ahora si que no entendia nada.

Lo necesitas para crear la nueva generación de chicas populares – me dijo temari abriendo la carpeta.

Saku, de ahora en adelante vamos a crear un nuevo grupo de populares, sin Ino, me escuchas, sin ino, o sea se va a morir porque seamos populares y ella no. – ten ten se veía tan feliz – en esa carpeta estan todas las chicas del cole, pero con temari ya lo revisamos y preseleccionamos a algunas.

Y porque yo debería hacer esto???

Porque queremos que Ino se de cuenta de lo idiota que fue al traicionar tu amistad – hinata me abrazó.

OK, revisemos la lista – me decidí a hacerle caso a mis amigas, quizá de verdad y era bueno darle la merecida lección a Ino, pero ahora, de verdad ella había ganado la guerra, se quedó con el premio mayor, sasuke.

* * *

:O gracias por leer y muchas gracias por lo review!!!! Si les gusto me dejan uno!!!! O dos o lo s que queran1!!!.... muchos besos y abrazos. Me he demorado en subir capi, lo que pasa es que acá la situación está complicada, no se si han visto pero a mi pais, mi querido chile, lo azotó un horrible terremoto, aun tengo miedo y he dormido poco, pero estamos saliendo adelante, muchos besos!!!! Nox! Gx a dios no me paso nada ni ami ni ami familia!!! Los Quero!!


	6. conversión

ten ten – hablé en un suspiro estaba agotada de ver la súper carpeta, ya me había tomado dos dias en hacer eso y ya me harto seguir haciéndolo – quiero solo a una chica para que sea nuestra nueva amiga.

A quien? – preguntaron todas con la boca abierta.

A karin. – karin era la mejor amiga de ino antes de que yo llegara, sabía perfectamente que le tenía rencor a ino por haberla dejado de lado por mí, y porque al alejarse de la rubia había perdido todo su encanto.

Karin?, la colorina?, la de gafas? – preguntó temari acercándose cada vez mas

Si, ella – asentí – me parece bien sacarla adelante, además Ino verá que ahora sí que no hay nadie que esté con ella. – esperé nerviosa la apreciación de mis amigas

Me parece una idea excelente! – ten ten saltó de la cama – esa chica era algo idiota, pero yo creo que era porque estaba de amiga con ino.

Yo también era idiota? – yo también fui amiga de ino

No porque ino no te mandaba, a karin sí, era como su esclava sometida – agregó temari

Entonces mañana a primera hora vamos a ir a buscar a karin a su salón – dijo hinata – ahora pueden retirarse, tengo sueño mis niñas – que tierna manera de echarnos de su casa. En verdad aun no me creía a mi misma que estaba en la casa de sasuke a solo dos dias de saber que había dejado embarazada a ino, pero bueno, le ofrecí amistad para pasar a pareja, ahora es amistad, simplemente eso, aunque no he hablado con él luego de ese día.

Ok hinata nos vamos – dijo ten ten – estás bien rota últimamente – no sé que te pasa – nos guiñó un ojo.

No molestes, si sabes que es mucha junta con naruto – molestó temari, a lo que la morena se ruborizó. Y nosotras nos reímos.

Al dia siguiente en el colegio…

Salon 104

karin, puedes venir? – le llamé, la verdad es que su cara fue de, me hablas a mi?

Karin, ven – repitió esta vez temari, pero la colorina solo nos miraba extrañada, así que ten ten que es algo marimacha, por así decirlo, entró al salón y la sacó tirándola del brazo.

Que onda haruno?, para que me quieres? – me preguntó un poco grosera.

Hey!, no seas grosera, venimos en buena – le aclaró hinata – te henos visto un poco sola – comenzó con el discurso.

Mira karin – traté de verme lo mas sensible que pude – yo sé que después de lo que pasó con ino el colegio te rechasa por el rumor que ella hechó a correr…

Ya y?. vienes a que? – maldita, pensé

Vengo a ofrecerte que saes nuestra amiga, ya sabes, te puedes sentar el la mesa mas grande del comedor al a hora del lunch, pudes venir a los partidos de rugby…

Y porque estas consideraciones conmigo? – sabía era desconfiada, y eso me gusta, porque al igual que yo, ino le había cagado la vida.

Porque somos víctimas de yamanaka – le dijo temari – ya sabes lo que se dice verdad?

Entonces es verdad que te levantó a sasuke? - podría apostar que se le iban a caer las gafas de tanto que retorció la cara.

Sí – siempre digna, me repetí internamente – y quiero empezar de nuevo por así decirlo.

Ok, sabes haruno, siempre me caíste bien y tu nunca me diste bola – karin se veia bastante contenta – yo sabía que iba a pasar eso por sasuke, ino siempre estuvo más que loca por él.

Bueno ya era no? – le dije, el tema ya me tiene harta. – ahora tienes clase?

No, tengo hora libre

Perfecto – dijo ten ten con una sonrisa malévola – entonces vamos a hacer tu debut – empezamos a caminar en dirección al patio donde nos juntábamos siempre en las horas libres.

Ya quiero ver la cara de ino – temari igualmente emocionada – cara de oh! Ellas son mas guapas que yo! – nos reímos.

Entramos triunfantes las cinco al patio de descanso, muchos se nos quedaron viendo, sin duda la sensación era, yo, que mi mejor amiga estaba esperando un hijo de mi novio, eso era lo que se decía, y karin, la looser, que ahora estaba con las populares que iba a sentarse con las estrellas del equipo de rugby.

hola – saludó la colorina timidamente.

Creo que no es necesario que la presentemos verdad? – pregunté a los chicos

No – me dijeron todos – pero….

Que? – preguntó ten ten amenazante

Nada, olvidalo – dijo kiba intimidado.

Ino nos quedó mirando con mala cara especialmente a karin.

que haces aquí karin? – le preguntó de malas maneras.

Lo mismo que tu, descanso – le contestó karin dándole poca importancia.

Me molestas, no eres el tipo de chica con el que me quiero relacionar – le dijo eso en alusión a que ella misma había inventado que karin acostumbraba acostase con profesores del colegio, y bien eso era muy mal visto, se suponía que veníamos de familias conservadoras, se suponía. – no cuidas muchos lo valores.

Perdon, pero tú no eres la mayor exponente de valores ino – karin iba con todo . estás embarazada antes del matrimonio y el padre de tu hijo ni te pesca. – todos nos quedamos mirando impresionados, no sabíamos que hacer, y sasuke se veía, igual que siempre, nunca le importaba lo que pasara alrededor.

Eres una tonta, no dejaré queme hagas malo ratos, debo cuidar a mi bebé – tocó su panza, que no estaba abultada nada e hizo un puchero.

Y como has sentido tu embarazo ino? – preguntó temari, todos nos quedamos esperando la respuesta.

Bien, gracias, me siento bien porque estoy acompañada – miró dulcemente a sasuke, y él no la miró nunca.

Se nota – dijo tenten

En clases :

chicos, si seguimos trabajando asi de lento, vamos a atrasarnos con el programa – comenzó la profesora, - así qie van a terminar el trabajo en sus casas, ya no habrá mas tiempo para hacerlo en el colegio – todos bufamos molestos, obviamente a nadiele gustaba gastar su tiempo libre en tareas.

entonces, cuando vamos a terminar el trabajo? – preguntó naruto – debe ser luego porque vamos a comenzar con las practicas – naruto, lo unico que le importaba era el ramen, el rugby y hinata.

No sé, pongámonos de acuerdo – dijo Sai.

Podemos juntarnos hoy mismo, no hay nada para mañana – dijo ino, como siempre tocandose la panza. Presumiendo al bebé, como si todas quisieramos tener uno.

Si, para los proximos dias hay examenes, es mejor que lo hagamos hoy – dije

Ya, entonces hoy en mi casa – sasuke tan mandón como siempre, últimamente me cae mal todo lo que hace!... porque me hace enternecer.

Si! A almorzar a la casa de hinata la linda! – exclamó naruto, salando de su silla.

Aaaa! Verdad? , hinata yo tambien quiero almorzar en tu casa! – dije toda emocionada, en verdad no sabía porque.

Ok todos a almorzar a mi casa – dijo mi amiga resignada a que siempre nos colaramos a su casa.

A la hora de salida nos fuimos todos a la casa uchiha, naruto, yo e ino, Sai había decidido no ir, en verdad no sabíamos por que, pero no mostró interés en ir, debe ser porque se lleva mal con sasuke, eso fue lo que pensamos. Yo me fui con naruto, en su auto, mientras hinata se fue con su hermano e ino.

hola chicos – saludó mikoto – hinata me avisó que vienen a almorzar, como en los viejos tiempos….

Los viejos tiempos, pensé, aquellos donde eramos felices con sasuke, donde él estaba siempre en mi casa cuando tsunade se iba de gira de conferencias, cuando ino era mi amiga y nos íbamos a almorzar al centro comercial para ver mucha ropa, y luego comprarla, cuando era feliz, era feliz porque lo tenía todo, amigas, amigos, novio, todo.

sakura – salí de mis recuerdos – vienes a comer? – itachi como siempre tan caballeroso, me saludó besándome la mano.

sí, tenemos que terminar un trabajo para el colegio – le conté pasando al comedor – y está de lo mas aburrido.

De que es? – sosteniendome la silla para que me sentara.

Historia, la guerra fria

Puedo ayudar, ya sabes, soy humanista – me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

Verdad, así terminamos más rápido – suspiré en señal de alivio

Si sobra tiempo vamos a tomar helado? – itachi invitandome a salir, habrá averiguado que me encanta tomar helado?

Dale, chocolate y frutilla, no como otro sabor – le apunté con mi dedo amenazándolo.

Pistacho? – sugirió sasuke – ese también te gusta, y limón, y pasas al ron – noté molestia en su voz y su expresión.

Si, antes, he cambiado mis gustos – ok, eso fue un entiende ya no me gustas, ojalá se haya entendido, ojalá yo me lo creyera.

El resto de la tarde funcionó bastante normal, como siempre que trabajabamos, Hinta era la ordenada, sasuke el mandón, manejaba todos los hilos de la investigación, yo redactaba y buscaba info con itachi, ino babeaba por sasuke y escribía en el pc, más babeaba por sasuke, y naruto comía y hablaba tonteras y hacia enojar a sasuke y sai buscaba soporte visual para la investigación, aparte de uno que otro comentario desubicado acerca de que naruto era un cobarde que no se le declaraba a hinata, que o me veia mejor con el uchiha mayor, en fin, sus comentarios eran desubicados, pero no sé que tan desacertados.

hemos terminado antes, tenemos tiempo para salir a tomarnos un helado – itachi perseguidor.

Bueno si insistes, sucumbiré a la tentación de pitacho con chocolate – le dije sonriendo y tomando la mochila – pero antes iré al baño.

Pasa al del primer piso – me sugirió itachi – asi no te demoras tanto – que tierno.

Entré al baño, lavé mi rostro, ultimamaente me veía mas desaliñada de lo normal, mis ojos no son lo mismo de antes, tengo ojeras, signo de las incansables noches pensando en la vida que llevaría sasuke con ino, del aspecto de su hijo o hija… me imaginaba que si yo tenía un hijo o hija tambien en el futuro se encontraría el varón de sasuek con mi hija, y mi niña se enamorará de un uchiha repitiendo mi historia, era loco pero era lo que me imaginaba, mucha televisión al parecer.

Sakura – mi nombre con esa voz molesta no suena bien.

Qué? – pregunté lo mas brusca posible

Pretedes joderme poniendote de la mujer de citas de mi hermano? – seguro, siempre lo pensé, idiota, no tengo mente para pensar en hombres.

No pretendo nada para ti – abrí la puerta – te has borrado de mi mente uchiha.

Siempre dices lo mismo y siempre es mentira – la ceja alzada en señal de…. Me amas y no lo puedes evitar.

Saku, no pierdas el tiempo en el que podrías tomarte el helado – bendito itachi, comienzo a tomarle muchísimo cariño. – vamos.

Sí – tomé mi mochila y me fui tras itachi y pasé de sasuke como si nada.

Nos encontrabamos en una plaza del centro tomando un helado y conversando cosas triviales, la compañía de itachi me agrada, me agrada tanto que me asusta, no está en mis planes mas uchihas.

has estado medio pensativa – mano sobre mí mano – aun estas triste?

No – mentí – estoy normal, he pasado bastante bien de todo esto, siempre digna, a demás tu compañía me hace tano bien – le dije sonriendo comenzaba a sentir frio el viento no cesaba y yo tomando helado.

Tienes frío? – se me notaba?

Un poco – me sonrojé

Ven – me envolvió en un abrazo y me jaló hacia él, no supe que hacer, luego de un instante lo sentí tan cálido que le correspondí – mejor así? – no supe que contestar – no denerías andar tan destapada – perdón, uchiha = celoso.

por que lo dices?

Muestras tanta belleza a quien no merece verla – finalizó la frase tocándome la punta de la nariz.

Exageras, vasta – me ponia incomoda.

Me gustas, y con eso no creo que pueda exagerar mas. –le miré fijo y balbucié

Llevame a mi casa.

Al otro dia entregamos el trabajo de manera puntual, cosa que no sucedió con todos los grupos, y nos dieron chance de salir antes al almuerzo… en el comedor, karin se unió a nosotras, llegó como siempre chismorreando

Sakura te he visto – me apunto acusadora

Ya y? – aló Japón, que onda.

Con itachi uchiha en el parque, me puedes dar la receta caza hombres? – cada vez habla mas alto y me doy cuenta que todo el grupo está en la conversación.

Nada de caza hombres, no pasa nada con itachi – desvié todo, pero hinata no me ayudó mucho.

Nada, dices nada! – gran exclamación – saku por dios se muere por ti, y de verdad se muere, yo no podría llamarle nada a eso, aceptalo, le gustas mucho, no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo.

Hinata – que prudente ella – hablas demás.

Demas?, les contaré lo que me ha dicho itachi – hinata comenzaba a disparar con artillería pesada.

Cállate – alcé las cejas y abrí mucho los ojos, por favor para, sasuke me mata con la mirada y no lo soporto. – no pasa nada y punto, callate hinata.

Sí estamos almorzando, por respeto, nadie queire saber lo que le ocurra a haruno – ino tirando mierda.

Entonces retirate de la mesa ino, a la unica que no le interesa es a ti, y tienes que irte sola porque al uchiha si le importa – karin es la mejor arma de defenza. Ino la miró y no fue capaz de decirle nada.

Bueno cambiando un poco de tema, mi hermano mayor va a hacer una fiesta el viernes, o sea hoy por la noche y los invitó a todos – miró a naruto sulicandole que fuera, no se porque si se gustan ninguno de los dos atina a decirle al otro.

Es en tu casa? – preguntó ten ten

Sí, saben donde vivo verdad?

Ovbio hinata – le dije.

La fiesta es de lo mas tranquila, están los amigos de itachi, y el grupo de hinaa que es el mismo de sasuke, y algunos familiares.

estas guapa – llevaba u vestido mora con calzas negras y botas – lindas piernas

las vieras en vivo, estan aun mejor – abri los ojos, mierda queria decirle a mi ex cuñado que me sacara la ropa deliberadamente?

Seria un gusto

No será necesario – me di vuelta y vi a ino y sasuke tomados de la mano paseandose por el salon, conversando con todos, parecen felices, y sasuke nunca parece feliz cuando está con ella, es que acaso ya lo está asumiendo, y comienza a amarla?. Me acerqué al lugar donde estaban charlando, con suerte escucharía el motivo de tanta amabilidad por parte de sasuke, y la felicidad de ino.

Pero no estas triste? – preguntaba una prima de sasuke, venía desde otro estado, yo la habia visto como dos veces en reuniones familiares. – es decir esto no staba en tus planes.

No, por supuesto que no, pero estoy feliz, sasuke está a m i lado y eso me tranquiliza mucho. – que asco la voz de amor.

Y tu sasuke, no te imagino como padre tan joven – yo tampoco, pensé.

Yo tampoco, pero es mi hijo, y debo estar con mi mujer – mi mujer?, escuché bien? – la amo a ella y a mi hijo – la ama? – estoy feliz con todo esto – salí corriendo tratando de que nadie me viera hacerlo.

En el patio estaba naruto, notó que estaba llorando y supo porque de manera inmediata:

que ha pasado con sasuke?

Le he escuchado decir que ama a ino, a su hijo, y que esta feliz con ella – solté entre sollozos – me ha olvidado completamente, y para siempre.

Eso ni tu te lo crees saku, yo creo que el aun te ama.

Yo no. – respondí secandome mis lagrimas – yo creo que de verdad y ya me ha olvidado, y que además se siente feliz de su nueva pareja, se ha acabado todo lo que siente por mi, definitvamente.

No lo creo. Aunque en estos últimos días no me ha conversado nada de lo que le pasa, ha estado extraño. No hemos hablado mucho.

Obvio, porque Ino lo absorve demasiado como para que él pueda compartir contigo – naruto asintió con la cabeza – ha cambiado todo en unas semanas, se fue todo a la mierda.

No pienses, quizá vendrá un chico mejor – justo miré atrás y estaba Itachi, guapo como siempre, y con los brazos abiertos esperandome a unos 6 metros de distancia, para que me fuera a bailar con él.

Sí puede ser que halla alguien mejor – contesté sonriendo, pero naruto, me miró feo.

Eso es un juego muy peligroso saku, no es prudente que pienses en itachi como… lo interrumpí.

Sasuke pensó en mi mejor amiga como la madre de sus hijos?

Sakura, no seas necia, sabes perfectamente que sasuke no quería nada mas allá que sexo con ino – le dio una ultima mirada a su cigarro y lo tiró – estas jugando con fuego y te vas a quemar.

Asumo el riesgo – dije en un suspiro – y creo que a diferencia de sasuke si pienso en algo mas que sexo con itachi. – en verdad en este momento solo pienso en sexo con itachi, y publicarselo a sasuke, sonreí de medio lado, una maldita costumbre adquirida en mi noviazgo anterior.

Estabas llorando? – preguntó itachi preocupado.

Sí de risa, tu sabes estaba con naruto – alcé los hombros

Que hablaban?

Estupideces – contesté simplemente. – vamos a tomar pisco sour?

Estoy tomando whisky. – me mostró un vaso lleno de alcohol.

Entonces acompañame – lo tomé de la mano y nos fuimos a buscar al mozo, en el trayecto se me cruzó sasuke.

Espera- itachi nos detuvo para hablar con su hernano – oye mamá te estaba buscando, quería hablar con ino al parecer.

Ok – sasuke paró en el detalle de las manos entrelazadas – podría avisarle que voy después.

No – me interpuse – tenemos cosas que hacer, avisale tu – y nos fuimos a perseguir al mozo XD. – luego de cinco copas de pisco sour, y 10 veces viendo pasar a ino y sasuke amorosamente tomados de la mano, abrazados y 2 ocasiones besandose. – itachi estoy muy cansada.

Si lo noto, quieres que te valla a dejar? – ofreció, alredor ya quedaban pocos invitados

No, mamá no esta en casa, en verdad no hay nadie y no quiero estar sola.

Quédate acá, prepararé el cuarto de invitados – dio media vuelta para irse, lo tomé de la mano y me acerqué a su oído.

Quiero quedarme contigo – susurré, me miro directamente a los ojos – quiero….- me puse de puntitas y lo besé.

Quizá es el alcohol, mejor no, no es prudente – porque no es como su hermano y dice que si a la menor insinuación?.

Sabes que no estoy ebria, que ya estoy grande, y que simplemente quiero estar contigo, te gusto, no lo puedes negar. – me enojé – quieres tanto o mas que yo.

Me gustas demasiado – sin darme cuenta, estaba en la pieza de itachi, una pieza grande, ordenada, y con olor a pefume masculino – por donde empiezo? – alzó una ceja y lamió sus labios, eso fue sexy, muy sexy.

Creo que las damas primero – me quité la ropa, los zapatos y me lancé sobre uchiha. – levántate- le dije para quitarle los pantalones, la camisa se la sacó el solo XD.

Lamí su cuello, besé sus labios, volví a su cuello, luego me fui a su pecho, un cuerpo exquisito, era menos que sasuke pero…. Que mierda hago pensando en sasuke. Bajé por su pecho hasta llegar al pene, lo introduje en mi boca, estaba bien dotado, y sabía a pasión pura, sabía rico, me sentía tan encendida, esto era tan exquisito, era como algo prohibido y eso le daba mas sabor a la situación itachi empujaba mi cabeza, para que chupara y chupara su virilidad, tomé el pene con mi mano, y lo estimulé así mientras me dedicaba a lamer sus testículos, le di pequeñas mordidas, mientras, él me tiraba el pelo. Itachi era de sexo violento y eso en conjunto de que estaba muy pasada de copas, me hacía sentir mucho ansosa necesitaba ser penetra

da, sin mas preámbulos me abrí de piernas y me posé sobre itachi, él tomó mis caderas y me penetró de un golpe, gemí despacio y comencé a moverme mientras nos besábamos mis pechos fueron devorados en su boca, me mordía fuerte los pezones, me dolía y me exitaba, queía gemirle, hacerle sentir mi placer, pero pensaba en que en la habitación del lado estaba sasuke.

porqué evitas gemir? – me preguntó, pareció notar que me reprimía.

No quiero que tus padres escuchen

Mis padres no están, solo mi hermano y su novia.

Me moví mas rápido, necesitaba, necesitaba, necesitaba, más, más y más de itachi.

Ahhhh!,,,,,, Ahhhhh! – mi cuerpo comenzaba a apretarse pos dentro, e itachi esta a punto, apretaba tanto mis nalgas…..

Uuuuuu..!11 muevete así, muévete, aaaaaaahhhhh!, Sakura sigue!

Aaaaaaaaahhhh! – respiración muy agitada, movimienos muy rápidos- aaahhhhh! – descarga de placer, y semen de otro uchiha en mi interior, mierda, que hice, pensé.

Al otro día desperté desnuda al lado de itachi, naturalmente, y lo único que pensaba era que quería estar con su hermano, en la pieza del lado, que idiota podía llegar a ser.

como has dormido? – me besó la frente.

Excelente, gracias.

Bajamos a desayunar? – me ofreció, me tendió una poleras de el.

Si bajemos, pero prefiero ponerme mi ropa, es menos delator – le dije sonriendo, me puse la ropa, al llegar a la escalera quise ir al baño. - voy a pasar al baño y luego bajo a la cocina si?

Ok, te espero – beso en la boca.

Entré al baño, me lavé la cara y lo primero que pensé fue en como decirle a itachi que simplemente era sexo sin compromisos. La puerta del bañ se abrió dejando pasar a mi ex. – qué haces aquí?

La pregunta es que haces tú aquí? – me dijo cerrando la puerta tras pronto su mirada cambió a una muy fría, estaba molesto. – pasaste la noche acá?

Sí – contesté yendo a la puerta – no me quería ir a la casa, estaba sola.

Te convertiste en la puta de mi hermano – mierda sasuke enojado me da mucho miedo, sobre todo cuando está drogado.

Estás drogado y hablas estupideces – le dije quitandole importancia. Me volvió a mirar con furia.

Porqué te acostaste con él? – se acercó tanto, y yo pensaba que me iba a pegar.

Sasuke estás… - me interrumpió.

Sí estoy drogado, pero en la noche te sentí gemir, gemir como una perra, como la puta que eres gimiendo como loca….. no pudiste soportar no follar en unos dias verdad?, y te metiste con mi hermano…. Contestame Sakura! – me gritó – contesta porque querías tanto ser follada por itachi!.

Sasuke callate – le ordené, le grité – me superas, te odio! – grité tomando mi cabeza con ambas manos, me sentía superada.

Yo te oí gemir como una puta!, dime porque lo hiciste.

Yo te ví follar a ino – le escupí – y sabes perfectamente que eso es peor que oir gemidos.

No te volverás a acostar con itachi!

Eso es lo que crees – le dije burlandome – ahora quiero que pienses lo siguiente, te gustaría hacerme el amor?

Me encantaría – me lamió el cuello.

Eso no va a pasar, tu hermano es el único que lo hará, todos los días me follará y me reiré de lo superiror que es a ti.

Te convertiste en una perra. – reclamó.

Tu me convertiste – le dije – y piensa lo que quieras, piensa en lo exquisito que era estar juntos y recuerda que tu hermano lo tendrá cuando quiera. – abrió la puerta y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, hasta llegar a la cocina.

buenos días sasuke – saludó hinata, pero sasuke tomó a otachi y le lanzó un combo. Que lo tiró al suelo.

Que mierda sasuke? – preguntó hinata histérica, yo miraba consternada desde la puerta de la cocina.

Porque se te ocurre justo mi mujer para follartela?... está muy buena?, te gusta?, lo siento pero es mi mujer y no dejo que le pongas otra mano encima! – le apuntaba con un dedo, amenazándolo.

Sasuke itachi no me ha hecho nada – dijo ino alarmada.

Hablo de Sakura, n o la toques itachi – reitió.

Lástima, ya la toque mucho – itachi se burló, consecuencia, ambos estaban en el suelo, golpeándose, y entre hina y yo no podíamos separarlos.


	7. aclaracion y declaracion

Capitulo 7

… - lástima ya la toqué mucho – Itachi se sintió halagado de ser él quien le robara la novia a su hermano, ambos siempre habían sentido envidia el uno por el otro y la ex de sasuke de verdad siempre le había gustado, ahora estaba seguro que le encantaba más que antes, ya que el sexo con Sakura haruno resultó de lo mejor.

Sasuke Basta! – gritó por quinta vez Hinata, al notar que su hermano no estaba muy dispuesto a dejar hasta aquí la pelea. – es suficiente!, como dos hermanos se pelean de tal manera por una mujer.! – eso me hizo sentir mal, por mi culpa los hermanos uchiha estaban en el suelo de la cocina trenzados a golpes.

sasuke a mi bebé le hace mal esto! – ino se metió al baile, cuando nadie la había llamado – no puedo estar expuesta a situaciones de stress.

INo tiene razón, deberías preocuparte más de ella que de Sakura – le dijo hinata, ella tan sensata con sus hermanos – escúchame! – llamó su atención con la mano – Sakura ya no es tu novia, porque precisamente tú la engañaste, ella no pudo soportarlo, cosa de la que no la culpo, por supuesto, y todo entre ustedes se ha terminado, ahora asume las consecuencias de tus errores y quita la vista de Sakura, puesto que ella ya no quier estar contigo, y fíjate en Ino, que espera un hijo tuyo, sasuke toma el peso de la situación.! – exigió.

Pequeña hinata…. – comenzó sasuke de manera tierna – no te metas si no te llaman si? – terminó sarcásticamente.

Ok cosa tuya – dijo la uchiha molesta, me tomó del brazo y me sacó de la cocina, me llevó al auto para irme a dejar a mi casa.

Creo que lo que le has dicho a Sasuke es lo más acertado – dije para romper el hielo, no quiero que mi amiga se enojé por acostarme con todos sus hermanos.

Yo no.

No? – pregunté sorprendida.

Sabes perfectamente que si sasuke te lo ofrece vuelves a estar con él, es obvio que van a termminar juntos, sea como sea, asi como lo es obvio que Ino nunca le va a importar verdaderamente a sasuke, son cosas que no se pueden cambiar, y punto. Tu no te puedes engañar a ti misma diciéndote que te gusta Itachi, podrás hacer de todo con él, pero nunca vas a dejar de sentir amor por sasuke.

M mmmmm – me limité a decir – no creo que eso sea así, mas bien pienso en olvidarme de sasuke.

Olvidarlo con Itachi? – preguntó incrédula y mirándome fijo, pues nos detuvimos en un semáforo – perdón pero no creo que sea lo más apropiado.

Hinata porqué me dices estas cosas? – estoy colapsando sentimentalmente

Porque te quiero mucho, al igual que a mis hermanos, y no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada por estas cosas. – se puso seria

Pero no tiene por qué afectar a nuestra amistad.

Si, porque si alguno sufre demasiado por ti no podré evitar culparte, y tendremos problemas. – eso me molestó, me hizo sentir triste, estaba perdiendo otra cosa valiosa en mi vida, a Hinata.

Pero no dejas de ser hermana de sasuke por lo que él me hizo? – me calló una lágrima – nos vemos mañana – molesta, me bajé del auto y me fui caminando el resto de camino que quedaba para llegar a mi casa.

El domingo fue un día triste, no es que los domingos sean el dia mas entretenido de la semana pero anteriormente, solía disfrutarlos en la compañía de sasuke, ahora realmente siento que pierdo todo lo que me mantenía realmente feliz, y eso me entristece, pienso en hinata, en que quizá antes de hacer lo que hice debí haber pensado en que le parecería a ella tal acto, en naruto, que cuando supiera lo que pasó con itachi querría matarlo porque creerá que me drogó prácticamente para que esuviera con él, y a sasuke le partiría la cara por llamarme, puta, perra, y un sinfín de insultos más. Ahora que lo pienso sasuke estuvo a punto de golpearme, últimamente cada vez que lo veo enojado siento mucho miedo, porque no sé que es capaz de hacer en mi contra.

El lunes en el colegio :

no lo puedo creer, dime que no es cierto lo que nos contó Hinata – ten ten llegó furiosa a preguntarme detalles de mi vida sexual – cuéntamelo todo, no te pienso juzgar por lo que hiciste, estás en todo tu dereho. – que comprensiva

no quiero contar nada ten ten, lo siento, pero de verdad que me incomoda hablar de esto y sobretodo aquí – me disculpé, quería responderle, demostrarle mi gratitud por su apollo – pero no puedo sabiendo que sasuke está a unos 5 metros – le susurré al oido.

Entiendo – me dijo cruzándose de brazos – entonces vamos a otra parte – me tomó de un brazo y me jaló hasta llegar a un lugar apartado, y yo que pensé que me dejaría contarle después lo sucedido – aquí estamos mejor, dale, cuentame.

Bueno, tu ya sabes, hinta te ha contado – querrá que le cuente detalles?, que vergüenza – no hay nada más.

Como que no hay nada, mas – parecía desconcertada – quiero saber que es lo que va a pasar después de esto, onda, con quien te quedas de los uchihas, mayor o menor?

Con ninguno – contesté simplemente – con ninguno de los dos tiene futuro una relación, así que mejor me aparto de la dinastía uchiha – hice un gesto de stop con mis manos.

De verdad te gusta itachi? – me preguntó muy preocupada – estás segura, y asumiste lo que hiciste?

Sí asumo lo que hice – me puse a pensar en tantas cosas, en todo lo que había hecho con sasuke, cuando perdí mi virginidad, nuestro primer beso, o nuestros inicios amorosos…

_Flash back :_

_Estábamos todos reunidos en la casa de naruto ya que el estaba de cumpleaños y como siempre a el le gusta hacerse notar y celebrar en grande con sus amigos. Yo había llegado hace unos meses al curso, ya que anteriormente estaba en otra ciudad, por motivos del trabajo de mi madre, asi que le exigí que me matriculara en un colegio y nos quedáramos allá y asi fuera ella la que viajara, pero que yo pudiera hacer mi vida como una mina normal._

_Sasuke uchiha, un pelinegro alto, de tez blanca, lider de la escuela, y seguido por todas las chicas me encantaba, lo ví, y pensé lo amo, es que era sencillamente perfecto, su mirada me intimidaba y siempre me ponía nerviosa, pero yo lo disimulaba muy bien, no quería que el supiera que me gustaba._

_Hace una semana él me molestaba todos los días diciéndome que le gustaba, que quería algo conmigo, nunca mencionó algo serio pero sí se me insinuaba continuamente, pero yo no me hice ilusiones pues siempre pensé que quería sexo y luego botarme, debía reconocer que era una chica guapa y no e faltaban los galanes invitandome a salir o esas cosas._

_Sakura quieres jugar conmigo? – me preguntó sasuke mientra se sentaba en el suelo con una botella vacía de cerveza en la mano._

_A la botella? – pregunté alzando una ceja _

_Sí – contesto sonriendo coquetamente_

_No – le dije y le hice señas con mi dedo índice._

_Ok, tu te lo pierdes – se acomodó el pelo._

_Claro – dije estallando en risas, en verdad solté una carcajda, pero era de puro nerviosismo. – verdad que sasuke uchiha, chico codiciado de la ciudad se me ha insinuado y sueña con besarme – dije en un tono sarcástico, ten ten y hinata se rieron con mi comentario._

_Haruno – me llamó sasuke serio._

_Dime._

_Me gustas, me gustas de verdad, te lo he dicho y no me crees, y podrás burlarte lo que quieras y reirte todo lo que quieras, pero no te dejaré hasta que me correspondas. – y entonces no pude decir nada, nunca esperé que me dijera eso y menos delante de todos nuestros amigos, definitivamente le gustaba mucho, o estaba muy encendido con la idea de llevarme a la cama, sabía que estaba mal pensar asi de él, pero tenia toda la fama de mujeriego._

Ten ten me sacó de mis pensamientos.

entonces te gusta itachi? – preguntó sorprendida.

No, no me gusta, o sí un poco, pero amo a sasuke – le dije soltando una lágrima y tratando de ocultarla inmediatamente – y ya estoy desesperada porque quiero dejar de pensar en él, y no puedo, y no sé cuantas errores más voy a cometer por su culpa!

Por que dices eso?

Me metí con itachi porque vi a sasuke con ino, estuvo con ella toda la fiesta, la presentaba como su mujer y decía que estaba más que feliz con ella. Entonces me dio furia y actue mal. – admití con mucha pena – asumo lo que hice, pero igual me arrepiento… es como si no quisiera haber estado con otro hombre que no fuera sasuke – estalé a llorar sin control - me siento una puta, tal como sasuke me lo dijo, soy una puta!

Sakura no – ten ten me abrazó y me tapó la boca – no digas eso, tu no eres una puta.

Sí, sí lo soy! – insití, porque de verdad sentía que en eso me habia convertido al estar con otro hombre que no era sasuke – él tiene razón.

Sakura cállate! – me gritó mi amiga – estás hablando idioteces. Despégate de sasuke, él quizá aún te ama, pero te ha fallado, no puedes ser su perro fiel y estar disponible cuando él lo desee, que?, quieres ser la segunda, como lo hizo con ino, pero ahora será al revés! – me zamarreó para que la escuchara – el no te ama, si te amara, no te haría daño.

Pero yo si o amo! – saqué un pañuelo para limpiarme la cara – y le he hecho daño al estar con itachi.

Mira, haz lo siguiente. No le hagas daño, pero tampoco le des en el gusto, sigue una vida normal, sé amiga de itachi, acuéstate con él si lo quieres, pero tambien se buena con sasuke, no te acuestes con él pero sí se una compañera más, no lo ignores, solo tratalo como a alguien normal. – y me abrazó como fin de sus sabias palabras.

Siento que no quiero verlo nunca más, pero que si no lo viera, moriría de pena.

Que masoquista eres Sakura por dios – se lamentó ten ten.

Me siento aun mas mal porque me gustó estar con itachi – lo dije lo solté, tenía que hacerlo - es atento, y me prioriza ante otras cosas.

No te nieges a volver amar.

Me niego a amar al hermano de mi ex. Esto tiene que terminar. – concluí.

No es necesario, si te sientes a gusto con el, no te limites a entir amor nuevamente.

En la mañana ninguna de las dos entró a clases, yo por lo menos, estaba muy triste y no quería ni mirar a mi ex, y ten ten como siempre me dio todo su apollo moral, se sorprendió cuando le conté lo que había pasado con hinata y ella al igual que yo creia que hinata se habia sentido superada por la situación. A la hora del almuerzo decidí dar la cara e ir al comedor, sentarme con el grupo y actuar como siempre luego de lo sucedido. Pero el almuerzo fue un fraude, nadie habló nada prque el ambiente se podía cortar con tijeras. Asi que ya harta quise ser amable.

como va tu embarazo ino? – pregunté cálidamente, y sentí a varios atorarse.

Bien, te importa? – dijo de manera brusca mientras volvia a cmer de su almuerzo.

El bebé no tiene nada que ver con nuestros problemas, y obviamente quiero que todo salga bien con tu bebé – dije sonriendo, mierda que bien que actúo.

He estado un poco mareada últimamente, pero es normal al parecer – dijo dudosa.

Es totalmente normal. Cuantos meses tienes? – pregunté

Dos – tenía dos mese y mi relacion con sasuke se habia terminado hace como tres semanas, que rabia, pero me contuve.

Tienes que cuidarte son meses de alto riesgo, aquí se supone que se define lo que será tu embarazo.

Entonces podrías colaborar con mi tranquilidad no armando escándalos, me pongo tensa, y eso me hace mal.

No he sido yo la escandalosa.

Es sasukito, lo sé es que es tan impulsivo – se vlteó a besarlo ante mis ojos y el le sonrio de manera finjida. – creo que sera mejor acostumbrarme.

Yo me mantendré al margen – le dije para tranquilizarla.

Gracias haruno. – alzo las cejas. – tratamos de ser felices.

Creo que se ven bien juntos – les dije – su niño o niña será muy bella/o.

Claro – dijo sasuke muy frio

Permiso – me puse de pie y me dirijí prácticamente corriendo al baño.

Sakura haruno que ha sido todo esto? – esa voz era sasuek reclamandome, cosa que últimamente sucedia muy a menudo.

Que? – pregunté dandol poca importancia.

De verdad crees que nos vemos bien juntos con ino? – me preguntó exasperado y lavandose la cara – acaso te estas volviendo loca.

No, solamente asumo que tendras un hijo con ino, que haras una vida con ella y que tenemos el mismo circulo de amigos y no los quiero perder, asi que solo hay que asimilarlo – fui madura, y me siento segurisima de lo que estoy diciendo.

Es para que no te moleste y puedas estar en paz con mi hermano? – sasuek creia que yo queria me dejara estar con itachi sin reproches.

No, es por mi, por ti, por todos, no debe ser agradable presenciar lo mal que nosllevamos con ino, o lo mucho que te maldigo o que piensen que si te veo me pondré a llorar no es cómodo ni para nosotros ni para los demas chicos y las niñas. – y eso era verdad.

Quieres algo serio con itachi? – sentí que siempre fue eso lo que quería preguntarme.

No es algo que te importe, insisto. – me paré firmemente y tomé actitud. – te preocupa que itachi se involucre con una puta?

Disculpas por eso…. Estaba drogado – se excusó.

Eso es algo normal en ti, dijiste que lo ibas a dejar pero al parecer no hay nada de avance. – le recriminé, como si fuera su madre.

Tu dijiste que podriamos volver a estar juntos – reclamó en mi contra.

Eso, fue porque no habiamos tomado en cuenta que ino podia estar embarazada. – se quedó mudo, molesto al escuchar mi respuesta.

Yo no creo que eso sea un impedimento.

Para mi si es un impedimento. – le dije – ya todo está decidido.

Yo te amo tanto – me dijo acercándose haciendo amagos de abrazarme.

No basta decirlo sasuke, no es sufieciente. – traté de que no se me siguiera abrazando.

No entiendo… - los ojos se le pusieron llorosos, y se tomó el cabello en señal de desesperación.

Es inevitable nuestra separación, no tienes nada que entender, solo acepta que no podemos estar juntos, que cada vez que nos topamos, nos tratamos mal, o nos hacemos daño. – me dieron demasiadas ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, y estar con el por siempre.

Eres lo mas importante que tuve – me dijo. Me tomo la mano, la besó y se retiró sereno, pero sabía que se sentía triste.

El resto del dia fue muy desagradable, me es casi imposible ser normalmente amable con ino y con sasuke, pero lo intento por un bien común, en pro de la relación de amistad del grupo. En la tarde llegué muerta a mi casa me sentía tan sola, tan desprotegida, estaba sola en mi casa, como siempre, sin un sasuke que me acompañe y me cuide, sin un sueño de un futuro junto a sasuke, todo se ha ido, se que lo he dicho anteriormente, pero ahora, sasuke se ha mostrado mas dispuesto a colaborar a tener na separación "amistosa"

Sali de mis pensamientos, llamaban a la puerta, al parecer alguien desesperaba por verme.

Sorprendida me quede cuando miré por la ventana y vi a itachi uchiha saludandome con sus manos, y sonriendo como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

hola – saludé, traté de sonar lo más animosa posible, pero por la cara de itachi no me resultó mucho.

Que sucede? – me abrazó, me tomó de la mano y me condujo así, al living.

Nada, como siempre.

He venido por algo muy importante – anunció frotandose las manos en señal de que se venía algo bueno, me puse a pensar que querría decirme, y cuando lo estaba descifrando se me adelantó – quiero que seamos novios – mentira, esto solo me podría pasar a mi. No contesté nada, no sabía que contestar. – dime que piensas! – me exigió besándome, tan…. Repentinamente.

No sé….. – titubeé – emmmm….

Quieres un tiempo para pensarlo? – me preguntó, tan..lindo

No, ya lo he decidido.

Fin!


	8. disfruta :S

entonces? – me preguntó itachi, tratando de que me apurara con la respuesta

no – dije bajito, me sentia mas bien avergonzada por la situación.

No? – lo miré, y vi que se le había caído la cara, el semblante amigable de siempre había desaparecido.

No, quiero estar soltera dedicarme a mis estudios, prepararme para la universidad, no es que no me gustes – agregé nerviosa – o sea me gustas, pero no como para ser novios.

Y entonces como aceptaste tener relaciones conmigo? – parecía molesto, me preguntaba que le iba a decir a su hermanos menor de todo esto, o a hinata.

Eso, tiene que ver con que me gustas, pero no quiero comprometerme de nuevo, en serio, lo siento – me disculpé, me sentia una ramera, una autentica femme fatale.

Entonces, podemos ser amigos? – preguntó poniendose de pie y dirijiéndose a la puerta.

Si, por supuesto – acepté gustosa, le abí la puerta.

Cuando quieras sexo yo tambien querré, así que llámame – y se metió a su auto y se fue.

Perdon?. Es decir que itachi siempre pensó en sexo sin compromisos, y me vino a pedir novazgos para asegurar sexo conmigo, por dios todos los hombres son iguales, bueno a mi se me da la casualidad de entrometerme con la pareja de hermanos mas mujeriegos y famosos de la ciudad, yo sabía que nunca dejaría de arrepentirme de lo que pasó con itachi, pero lo gozado, no me lo quita nadie, uf malditas hormonas, me hacen tanto mal. Ahora prefiero disfrutar mi soltería salir de carrete, y pasarlo de lo mejor, después de todo, después se viene a universidad, y estudiare hasta desangrarme, asi que llegó el momento de…. Disfrutar.

En el aula de clases.

oie sabes que le pasa a ino? – le pregunté a Naruto – se ve muy mal, creo que debería ir a enfermeria.

No creo – respondió volviendo a sus deberes, eso de por si era extraño.

Debe tener algun problema con el embarazo, porque no le dices a uchiha que la lleve. – insistí, ino tenía greandes ojeras, los ojos rojos e hinchados, seguramente durmió mal, o lloró por algún dolor, tenía pésimo semblante.

Sakura el problema es que no hay problema - me dijo hinata en voz baja.

Ya? – no entendía nada – hoy no es dia de jugar al acertijo.

Ino no está – que ridículo se ve naruto con la mochila bajo la polera en la parte abdominal, me puse a reír.

No entiendo – dije entre risas.

Ino no está embarazada – agregó hinata en tono "secreto"

Mentira – abrí mucho los ojos, imposible.

Es verdad, ayer fueron al control con sasuke, era la primera vez que iban, y el doctor la examinó y le dijo que no estaba embarazada, solo fue un embarazo `sicológico – me contó hinata, y me sentí feliz por mi, pero triste con ella.

El idiota de sasuke – ese tono tan amoroso de llamarse entre sasuke y naruto – me llamó en la noche y me dijo todo, estaba contento, dijo que volverían a ser novios.

Claro que sueñe – dije – en que mente adolescente cabe la idea de desear embarazarse tanto como crear un embarazo psicológico? – es verdad, ino está completamente loca.

En la mente de ino, que ve eso, como la única forma de atar a sasuke a ella. – dijo hinata – ahora sigue con la tarea y no le digas a sasuke que te contamos.

Bueno – dije sin ánimos.

Estábamos en los camarines comentando la fantasía psicológica de ino mientras nos cambiábamos.

que raro, ino está loca, definitivamente – concluyó ten ten.

Ahora sasuke te va pedir volver, que harás – preguntó hinata abrochándose sus zapatillas.

Nada, le diré que no, eso – ambas me miraron sorprendidas.

Qué? – pregunté molesta – quiero estar soltera, soltera, y mas soltera. Añadí sonriendo. – estoy muy joven para amarrarme a una relación. Aparte sasuke no me conviene.

Por que? – preguntó hinata.

Me engañó, eso basta, para no querer tropezar con la misma piedra. – contesté.

Es verdad que itachi te pidió noviazgo? – peguntó ten ten, cerrando casillero.

Como sabes eso? – dije espantada- empiezo a creer que pones cámaras en mi ropa, o micrófonos, mujer psicópata – la empujé.

Tonta, itachi me dijo – agregó hinata entre risas.

Sí, y le dije que no porque quería esta soltera. Eso. – finalicé la conversación bruscamente, ya que me retiré, necesito mis secretos y con hinata y ten ten no puedo mantenerlos.

En el gimnasio todas las chicas cotorreaban, y yo solo deseo que ojala no estén cotorreando sobre algo en lo que esté envuelta, la profesora no llegaba, así que me senté en un pupitre, el que normalmente ocupa la profesor para dejar el libro de clases y la cartera. Alguien me llamó la atención poniendo un dedo en mi espalda.

hola – al voltearme vi a un joven pelirrojo bastante lindo me miraba un poco avergonzado.

Estás ocupando mi puesto – me dijo señanalando la silla, y sonriendo como disculpandose.

No, estás equivocado, eres nuevo? – pobrecito seguramente es nuevo en el colegio y esta perdido, lo puedo ayudar a encontrar su camino

No, soy el profesor, han remobido a la srta, y he tomado el puesto, usted es una alumna? – oh, como paso esta vergüenza con aquel bombom

Sí, Sakura haruno – estiré mi mano y la estredchó con la suya en señal de saludo.

Yo soy el profesor Sasori, mas bien trabajo de personal trainer, esta es la primera vez que le hago clases a niños.

ajajajaja – me rei nerviosa, como nos llama niños, con suerte tiene 4 años mas que nosotros y mi sasuke tiene mejor cuerpo, oh, que he dicho, mi sasuke?, me vuelvo loca.-

vamos a reunirnos con los demás, no perderemos clases – comenzamos a caminar hacia el centro del gimnasio, tocó el silbato y llamó a que nos reunieramos en torno a él. Me alejé un poco pero antes de que llegaran los demás le di un consejo.

No nos llames niños, o los chicos te odiaran, no es por nada pero no te ves muy mayor, creo qe suena mejor la palabra jóvenes – le sonreí y el me sonrió de vuelta.

Bueno jóvenes, mi nombre es Sesori y soy el nuevo profesor de educación física, a demás entraré a dirigir el departamento de deportes extracurriculares, asi que cualquier eventualidad que tengan con respecto a esas áreas deben dirigirse a mi. Con respecto a mi, me veran que soy joven pero no por eso pueden sobrepasarse y faltarme el respeto, seré comprensivo, y los respetaré para que me respeten, alguna pregunta?.

Los entrenadores de los equipos siguen igual o habrá cambios? – preguntó naruto, se veía preocupado.

sigue igual cualquier cambio se informará con anticipación.

Ok – respondió amablemente.

Que edad tienes? – dijo ino, que hace preguntandole la edad al profe bombón, después de saber que no hay hijo donde creía que lo habría. Es una perra y no cambia.

Es eso relevante para que nos haga clases? – pregunté mientras alzaba mis cejas.

No, a trotar – y salimos todos trotando las chicas llenas de felicidad porque el profe era exquisito.

Creo que deportes será mi asignatura favorita – dijo tenten en su típico comentario pícaro – ammm… maldita ino lo vio y quiso acostarse con el.

Impresiona – contesté – es lindo, por fin algo para las chicas, siempre traen a mujeres guapas y nosotras qué?

Siento que ya quero tener alguna clase de natación – suspiró tenten y yo me reí muy fuerte y todos voltearon a mirarme.

Sakura! – me llamó el profe – ven.

Si? – dije con cara de aquí me mata – puedes marcar a tus compañeros en la lista y decirme quienes son? , no quiero preguntarselos porque les podría incomodar y acortaria la clase. – que tierno me habbía apartado una silla para que me sentara a su lado.

Ok. Akima, la niña de pelo cafecito y ojos pequeños. Boor la rubia, es inglesa y mire, tiene los ojos azule a rabiar no la regañe, es un poco sensible. Haruno soy yo Hyuga la de pelo negro largo y ojos grises, según yo es la mas guapa y es uy timida, asi que no le de cosas que hay que hacer en publico, moriría de vergüenza, mire ese pelinegro azulado de tez blanca, es sasuke uchiha, quizá sea un alumno complicado, es increíblemente bueno en los deportes y en todo lo que le pidan, pero es muy orgulloso y quisquilloso, no le convendría hacerlo enojar. Y ese rubio con cara de bueno es naruto es amable respetuoso, pero un poco distraido, entiende las cosas mucho después de que uno se las dice.

Gracias señorita haruno

De nada profesor.

El resto de la clase nos la pasamos ejercitando nuestra elongación, lo que no fue fácil porque al parecer la mia estaba osificandose, habia perdido mucha elongacion, y ten ten me forzaba asi que al terminar la clase me sentía molida, con respecto a Sesori, ino y sus amigas se esforzaban porque les ayudara con l trabajp fisico y sasuke me miraba de vez cuando, pero yo no le devolví nunca la mirada simplemente dejé que ten ten me informara por cada vez que lo hacía.

ya ponte de pie mujer de hierro, vámonos a las duchas – mi amiga me ayudó a levantarme y nos fuimos a las duchas.

Qué pasa contigo Haruno? – llegó ino de chulita hablandome fuerte. Ahora que.

No entiendo – dije dandome vuelta para entrar en las duchas.

Que le hiciste a sasuke? , te acostaste con su hermano cuan puta e igual se interesa en ti. – me dijo molesta. Y si que se veia molesta, o mas bien frustrada.

No me importa – me di la vuelta y me metí en la ducha, pero ino me tomó del brazo para que me volteara y me resbalé asi que me fui a tierra.

Sakura me escuchas? – esa voz, era hinata.

sí, no estoy sorda, porque preguntas algo tan tonto? – como puedo ser tan simpatica XD

escuchame te golpeaste muy feo en la cabeza recuerdas? – Sesori estaba sosteniendome en brazos, me rei internamente.

Ino me empujó – dije y abrí los ojos y vi a Sesori muy cerca, a hinata y ten ten con cara de muertas y a naruto y sasuke molestos.

Me desmallé? – pregunté preocupada, comencé a examinar mi cuerpo, a ver si estaba herida.

Muy poco tiempo, despertaste cuando el profe te traia al despacho. – ten ten parecía muy preocupada.

No te preocupes que estoy bien, eres una tonta – le dije se inclinó y me besó fraternalmente.

Sientate, despacio – me fue acomodando poco a poco hasta que etuvw sentada y ya no estaba en sus brazos – algun dolor en la cabeza es normal por el golpe, corporal tambien debes examinarte a ver si tienes algun golpe.

Profesor mejor revisela de inmediato, si tiene algo no nos va a querer decir. – ten ten callate, no quiero que vea mi cuerpito machucado el pelirrojo bonito.

Ok, quitate la polera – me quité la polera y quedé con mi sotén deportivo al descubierto y estaba mojado y era blanco, por un momento pensé en desnudarme entera, total no sería mucha la diferencia, tenía frío y mis pezones lo demostraban. – te quemaste con una llave de la ducha, está muy rojo, te duele?

Mucho – me quejé ni siquiera podía imaginar la cara de sasuke al observa mi espalda, pero delante mio estaba Sesori mirando mi cuerpecito.

Ok, eso debes dejar que sane, y no te preocupes que pensaré un castigo para yamanaka – hice amagos de bajarme del escritorio en el que estaba sentada pero me costaba por mi pierna resentida. – ven te ayudo – yo estaba sentada con las piernas separadas y el se puso en medio y me tomó, y me bajó me sentí ruborizar, y el tambien.

Gracias, profesor – dije incómoda y nos retiramos.

Bonita exhibición haruno – me felicitó sasuke en tono irónico

Bonita exhibición dio tu novia al darsela de matona – le respondí

Me refiero a la exhibición al colorin idiota – me reclamó – no era necesario… - lo interrumpí comenzaban a desagradarme las escenas de celos, cada vez mas.

Exacto, no es necesario pronunciar comentarios sobre mi uchiha – me acerqué tratando de parecer firme y tome una postura seria – no te incumbe. – y me marché a los camerinos a volver a la tarea de asearme para posteriormente irme a mi casa.

En el camino de regreso a mi casa no pude dejar de pensar que era lo que pasaba conmigo, sasuke se habia fijado en mí y si bien nunca le encontré respuesta a eso ahora menos lo entiendo, no soy una niña estupenda, no soy fea tampoco pero siempre pensé que una persona como el debía estar con una muchacha despampanante, aunque a mi siempre me decían que era muy bella y muy agradable nunca me lo creo, son ese tipo de cosas que la gente dice para quedar bien, o eso es lo que yo siento por lo menos.

Cada dia me siento mas sola, y en lo unico que pienso es en salir y ligarme a alguien y lanzarme a la vida, pero por mas que lo planeo siempre termino en la conclusión de que no habrá hombre que se le asemeje a sasuke y que nadie, nadie podrá quitarmelo de la cabeza y peor aun del corazón, pensaré en programarme una cirugía, me reí al imaginarlo, un quirófano con doctores abriendo mi pecho y escarbando hasta llegar ami corazón la cirugía se complica al ver que esta cubierto por sasuke y que eliiminarlo produciría una falla sistémica me suturan y aún me dejan sin ninguna solución. Saldré de pabellón con sasuke en el corazón. Que idiota. Basta de lamentos, tomé el celular y marqué:

ten ten tengo una idea – le dije abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Que sería? – puse el teléfono en altavoz para cambiarme de ropa mientras hablábamos.

quiero algo nuevo – contesté vagamente – te paso a buscar en diez minutos si no estás lista te mato – corté el movil, tomé las llaves del auto y salí, tenía que hacerlo, y rápido.

Toqué un montón de bocinazos fuera de la casa de ten ten hasta que salio, se subió al auto molesta.

que mierda te pasa? – me dijo abrochándose las zapatillas - me he vestido como militar, mas rápido que nunca, y que es lo nuevo que quieres hacer, si es sexo lesbianico no apunto - me negó con los dedos.

No, asquerosa – reclamé sacando mi lengua – quiero drogarme – solté decidida.

Para qué o por qué? – preguntó con mala cara abrochadose el cinturón de seguridad.

Para probarlo – no tenía argumentos, era solo una estupidez que se me ocurria hacer.

No me parece – se veía molesta con la idea

Imagina, el proximo año nos iremos a la universidad, no podemos llegar ahí sin haber probado drogas, podrían drogarnos y nosotras no saber que es lo que nos están dando – usé todo mi poder de convicción – es una medida de prevención.

Eres una idiota, es la peor razón que he escuchado – hizo una pausa – pero me da curiosidad, dale – se frotó las manos – anuncio que me drogaré contigo.

Me haces sentir una mala influencia – dije riendo.

Conducí hasta llegar a un club nocturno, ahí obviamente vendían drogas ilícitas ten ten no quiso acompañarme asi que me bajé del auto y fui dignamente a la barra a pedir extasis, me dieron cuatro pastillitas por un precio nada módico, las pagé, el barman me cerró un ojo y me despidió con un ¡ que lo disfrutes!. Ojalá, pensé.

ten ten, donde lo haremos? – pregunté nerviosa.

Hay alguien en tu casa? – me pregutó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Conducí a mi casa nos sentamos en los sillones y abri la bolsa de las pastilla mientras mi amiga servía tekila en dos vasitos.

A la cuenta de tres – dije dándole una píldora

Ok – respondío segura.

1,2,3. – y lo hicimos pusimos la droga en nuestra boca y la ingerimos gracias a un baso de tequila, mala combinación, drogas y alcohol, pero poco nos importó.

Cuanto se demorará en hacer efecto? – preguntó ten ten, ahora se veía insegura.

No sé – pero ya empezaba a sentir calor. Nos tomamos dos vasos ms de tequila cada una y ya estabamos muertas de la risa, saltando por todo el living y corriendo como dos cabrachicas, era lo maximo!

Quiero hacer algo malo – puse cara de mala, me volvía una pervetida.

Te dije que sexo lesbianico no! – gritó muy fuerte mi amiga.

No, idiota, no eres mi tipo – nos miramos y nos reimos a carcajadas – de verdad quiero sexo con uchiha – solté de una vez.

Con cual? – preguntó cabreada bebiendo mas tequila.

Con los dos – contesté alzando una ceja.

Eres una pervetida – se burló. – pero dijiste que querías algo nuevo, si quisieras sexo con los uchihas le podrías decir a cualquiera y correrían. – buen punto.

entonces con quien me acuesto? – empezaba a hablar mal, no me salían bien las palabras, y en vez de hablar gritaba.

Ven, vámonos. – me jaló. Y yo puse resistencia.

No, no quiero ir, voy a llamar a itachi y a sasuke te apuesto que los dos vienen!

Te creo, quiero ver cuando lleguen – ambas nos pusimos a reír, podímos ser tan idiotas drogadas?.

Llámalos, apúrate, pero diles que estas ardiendo y necesitas estar con ellos. – ten ten se atoraba de tanto que se reía – háblales cachonda. – me guñó un ojo.

Dale – tome el movil y puse el altavoz, el primero sería sasuke.

Aló? – preguntó – Sakura?

Hola! – dije de manera melosa – estás ocupado?

Estoy en practica, que pasa? – se escuchaba atento.

Es que quiero decirte algo pero me da pena, me da verguencita – dije riendome como una niña tonta.

Dime – lo imaginé sonriendo de medio lado, varonil.

Es que recordé todas las veces que estuvimos juntos – solté – eres exquisito – comencé a jadear levemente pero lo suficiente para que se escuchara en el auricular – estoy desnuda en mi cama.

Esperas a alguien? – preguntó rápidamente.

no dije nada solo gemí.

En 5 minutos estoy ahí. – cortó la llamada.

Eso fue una actuación? – mi amiga me miró como si fuera una puta.

Vete – le dije – si quieres llévate el carro – le lancé las llaves.

Estas loca, uchiha te vuelve loca – concluyó – no te dejaré.

Andate!- le grité y la empujé a las salida. Prácticamente la tiré a la calle, y esperé, en 5 minutos sasuke estaba estacionando el auto en mi antejardín.

Continuara!...


	9. tropezar conla misma piedra

Que hice… me preguntaba mientras veía a mi ex bajarse del auto con ropa deportiva, se veía bello, como siempre, podía imaginarlo vestido con una bolsa de basura, y aún así se veía elegante e imponente era un caso aparte. Me siento ahogada, no quiero cometer u error, pero necesito estar, con él, lo necesito, y odio hacerlo, pero no puedo evitarlo, me carga.

El timbre me sacó de mis estúpidos pensamientos, no había objetivo en pensar ese tipo de cosas al final siempre terminaba tropezando con la misma piedra.

- hola – saludé al abrir la puerta – estabas ocupado?

- Entrenamiento, lo dije por teléfono – me dijo, pasó a la sala, y se sentó en el sillón, se sentía gusto.

- Y te dejaron salir? – pregunté, me empezaba a poner nerviosa.

- Y tu crees que tengo que pedir permiso? – me hizo sentir tan pequeña e indefenza.

- No, no… - tartamudeé – no sé – evidentemente estaba nerviosa.

- Bueno y para qué me necesitabas? – porqué tenía que preguntarme eso, me sentía débil, pero a la vez extasiada, y tenía claro que lo que sentía no era efecto de la droga, me sentía drogada pero de sasuke.

- Nada importante – traté de desviar el tema, pero no fue suficiente, ni siquiera me senté en el sillón, que tonta, lo había llamado, y ahora tenía que asumir.

Se limitó a alzar las cejas, era una tonta, contra sasuke uchiha, nunca ganas.

- te he extrañado – me dijo por fin, cambiando totalmente su semblante.

- Yo … un poco – mentí.

- Que lata – lamentó, y se acercó peligrosamente a mí, hasta que me abrazó y atrapó mis labios. Quise no responder el beso, pero ya estaba hundida.

- No quiero – desvié mi mirada y corté el beso.

- Si quieres – me volvió a besar, y es verdad, quiero demasiado.

Nos besamos, nuestras bocas bailaban en un beso, muy tierno, muy lento, no quería que esto se terminara. Me abrazó por la cintura, y yo me abracé a su cuello sintiéndome viva, de a poco el beso se fue encendiendo, el amor ahora tocaba con la pasión y sasuke comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos primero mis muslos, temblé al sentir el toque suave, me excitaba y me hacía cosquillas, me tomó y me recostó en el sillón, quedando el sobre mí, antes de que se recostara, le quité la polera y bese su abdomen y su pecho. Extrañaba de sobre manera estar con él.

Volvimos a nuestros besos y nuestras caricias. Recorrió mi cuerpo por todos sus bordes pasando por mi cintura y caderas lo sentía muy cerca y podía sentir su erección contra mi pelvis definitivamente sasukito debía salir a la guerra. Le toqué la entrepierna bajé el cierre del pantalón para que entendiera que ya lo necesitaba.

- no tan rápido mi amor – me susurró mientras lamía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- Eres malo – me quejé coqueta.

Me quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior, bajó hasta llegar a mis pies y comenzó a lamer desde mis pies a mis piernas, luego beso la parte anterior de mis muslos, para hacerme sexo oral, me succionaba me lamía y me volvía loca, tomé su mano y chupé sus dedos, necesitaba, no alcancé a pensar en nada, me retorcí del placer que me entregaba. Mi primer orgasmo, maravilloso. Como pude me moví y logré posicionarme sobre él, bajé su pantalón y los boxers y encontré lo que quería, su miembro estaba duro, lo lamí como si fura un helado, lo introducí a mi boca y me moví, de arriba a bajo, mientras acariciaba su pecho.

- Sakura – me llamó.

- Mmmm – dije con el miembro aún en mi boca.

- Ven – me tomó de mis brazos y prácticamente me clavó, el estaba sentado y yo como de rodillas sobre el.

Me comencé a mover rítmicamente, abrazaba su espalda y clavaba mis uñas en su anatomía. Él sostenía mi trasero, me levantaba, me ayudaba a moverme, lamia mi cuello y ya ambos estábamos muy ajitados, no se escuchaba nada más que nuestros jadeos, fue subiendo la velocidad del corazón y las revoluciones de ambos.

- sasuke ya…. – quería hablar pero los jadeos no me dejan – ahhh! – quise contenerme pero no se pudo.

- Sigue – me dijo, me apretó, en otra instancia me hubiese dolido, pero ahora, ojala me apretra mas fuerte. – mmmmm!

- Ahhh! – gemi fuerte y me contraí por dentro al sentir un líquido tibio.

- Mmm! – un gemido ronco se escucho por parte de sasuke.

Terminamos y me apollé en su pecho, manteniendo la misma posición, no quería sacarlo de mi.

- puedes imaginar como me encantas? – me preguntó en un susurro.

- No sé – respondí, y deposité un corto beso en sus labios.

- Como puedo hacer para que…. – no lo dejé terminar.

- Ándate - me puse de pie y comencé a ponerme la ropa. – por favor.

- Que fue esto? – me preguntó poniéndose los boxer.

- Te explico? – dije de mala manera.

- Estás tan….. – bajó la vista al suelo y vio las pastillas. – que estás haciendo?, estás drogándote? – me preguntó molesto, me tomó del brazo y de un empujon me sentó a su lado.

- Tan que? – pregunté. Tosca.

- Estas drogándote?, contéstame. – me tomó la cara. Para que lo mirara.

- No eres nadie para dar lecciones de conducta. – me alejé.

- Yo dejé de hacerlo – me dijo, y vi alegría es sus orbes negras, satisfacción.

- Y?, que debería hacer, decirte que vuelvas a drogarte y compartir jeringas? – ya estaba totalmente vestida.

- Me preocupa que te hagas daño.

- No te importó cuando tenía que importarte – le dije. – quiero estar contigo, pero no puedo quitarme el rencor. Ándate, ahora.

- Como quieras, pero si te haces daño, no me culpes, todo esto no es necesario. Y lo sabes – y se fue, como odio cuando se va, y me quedo sola. Y me convierto en una puta, hice el amor con él, en tiempos pasados nos hubiésemos quedado juntos, desnudos, piel con piel, y ahora lo eché de mi casa.

Terminé el día llorando, lloré toda la tarde, cometo muchos errores, me porto como idiota, no debí drogarme, no debí llamar a sasuke, no debí hacer el amor con mi ex, porque con él no puede ser solo sexo, con él es amor. Quiero no sentirlo, pero brota, es inevitable.

Con sasuke…..

- es decir que estuvieron juntos? – preguntó naruto, en verdad mal habló naruto, comía ramen, y hablaba con la boca llena.

- Es necesario explicarte con manzanas?

- No creo que sea facil explicar la fecundación en manzanas – contestó riendose.

- Ya de verdad que no entiendo, quizá y si debo dejarla. – concluyó.

- Tan mal te sientes?, te sentiste como un prostituto, que te usaron y te hecharon – se burló naruto.

- Eres un idiota. – se levantó y se fue dejando a naruto solo con su ramen.

- fuiste muy mala amiga – me reclamó ten ten – me hechaste por el pene de sasuke, no se vale – negó con el dedo indice.

- Ya te pedí perdón por eso – repetí como por sexta vez en lo que va de día. –y no fue por eso que dices.

- Ok, está bien, lo olvidaré – me abrazó – entonces usaste a sasuke como un prostituto?. – escupí el jugo que debía beber.

- no precisamente – dije espantada – fue extraño, simplemente lo odie después de hacerlo.

- Tan mal lo hace? – sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y me sequé las manos, liberandome de mi jugo escupido.

- No es eso – me sentía vencida por la recurrentes preguntas de mi amiga. – no sabría explicarlo.

- Ok, no te entiendo, lo siento – alzó los hombros – es ridículo que no sepas lo que quieres.

- Voy a decirle que lo intentemos. – conclusión lista, me sentía mas liberada.

- Estas segura? – me tomó de los hombros y me remeció – a la hora de "intentarlo" no te vas poner furiosa y le dirás que lo odias? – me hace parecer una loca, paresco loca?, empiezo a preocuparme.

- Nnnnno – dudé – no sé.

- No estás segura, no lo hagas – me ordenó con cara de sabia, por un momento caso me convence, pero no – te das cuanta todas la estupideces que haces por estar enamorada y despechada?

- No he hecha tanata cosa mala – desvié la mirada – exageras.

- Drogarte, acostarte con tu ex cuñado, emborracharte, y llorar como magdalena esta bien? – me demoré en contestar, así que ten ten me pegó un pisotón para que lo hiciera.

- NO! – resignada.

- Gracias – dio un largo suspiro – era lo que necesitabas escuchar.

Bruja maldita, es decir Ino, se comentaba que estaba de prostituta, _cosa extraña_, con el profesor nuevo, que resultó ser un joven con hormonas, definitivamente debieron castrarlo antes de ponerlo a hacer clases, pero son decisiones de rectoría. Y al parecer los días en los que el profe no estaba, acosaba a sasuke, en realidad todos los dias seguía acosando a sasuke, imaginaba que quizá ella de verdad estaba enamorada de él. Pero nunca podía concluir algo, siempre las estadísticas de lo libertina que podía ser bruja maldita me confundían, y a penas empezaba a pensar ese tipo de cosas estúpidas como ahora, me reprendía mentalmente por hacerlo. Soy una tonta. Me dije. La veo pasar y la analizo, pierdo tiempo.

- …así que decidí no decirle nada a mi madre – terminó hinata y no sabía que era el tabú para su madre.

- Crees que eso está bien – fingí interés, por dios ni siquiera se de que habla.

- Sí – me dijo – viene karin, no comentes nada, con nadie – me guiñó un ojo. Tu secreto está a salvo, pensé, ni siquiera sé lo que es. XD

- Hola – besos en las mejillas – tiempo que no las veía. Alguna novedad?

- Nada – dijimos al unísono. – y tu? – esa fui yo.

- Mal, no entiendo como ino puede ser tan idiota – la miramos extrañada, no entendíamos a que se refería – inventó que se acuesta con Sasori. – parecía indignada. – es el colmo. – negó con sus manos, realmente exasperada

- Y como sabes que es mentira? – preguntó hinata con cara de no entiendo.

- Si, con bruja maldita nunca se sabe – ambas rieron con mi apodo.

- Porque estoy saliendo con Sasori – trató de decirlo bajito, pero la emoción no la dejó. Una niñas se voltearon a mirarla. – es una fantasía – respondió con una risa nerviosa.

- Es en serio? – pregunté – y estás segura que el no te miente?

- Segura – parecía tan, segura – le creo.

- Entonces golpea a ino – sugirió hinata, estar con naruto le hacia mal.

- Lo pensé pero seria muy notorio – estiró sus labios, se supone que estaba pensando.

- Y tu? , algo nuevo con el uchiha? – karin queríamos seguir hablando de ti.

- Quiero volver – anuncié no le había comentado a hina, pero luego de _**sobrepensarlo**_ habia tomado la decisión. – estar sin el es puro sufrir, y no quiero mas rencor.

- Empezar de cero? – preguntó la pelinegra en una hermosa sonrisa

- Exacto

- Estás segura? – preguntó karin con mala cara, tenía la mirada perdida.

- Sí, por qué lo preguntas?

- Mira – apuntó disimuladamente a un pasillo contiguo a donde estábamos.

La imagen era de retrato, sasuke encantador caminando, conversando, sonriendo, y a su lado una colorida pequeñita, mucho mas baja que él y mas baja que yo, con buen cuerpo, y no estaba naruto ni ningún otro amigo, solo el y la chica.

- quién es? – le pregunté a karin, con mala cara y de manera prepotente.

- Clou – me respondió – 15 años estás dos cursos mas abajo que nosotras, la madre es dueña de una cadena de salones de belleza.

- La investigaste? – preguntó hinata.

- No, conosco a bastante gente en el colegio – respondió contenta.

- Puta – cerré muy fuerte los ojos, quería ir y golpearla y arrancarle el pelo.

- Saku, por dios solo están conversando. – trató de tranquilisarme karin con una palmaditas en la espalda.

- Ese es el problema – dije abriendo mucho mis ojos – sasuke no habla, no rie, no pasea, si no le interesa.

- Ayer la llevó a cenar – soltó hinata, y me sentí arder la cara.

Continuará….


	10. Clou, :

Ayer la llevo a cenaR – dijo hinata y me puse roja.

- Como sabes? – pregunté, me traté de echar aire con un cuaderno.

- La llevo a cenar a casa – dijo, ok, ahora si que la golpeo.

- En serio?, tan rápido se olvidó de saku? – preguntó karin y yo miré a hinata buscando su respuesta.

- No creo - mi ex cuñada, al parecer me quiere mas a mi de cuñada. – solo cnversaron, tampoco sasuke es una maravilla con ella. Se ve como que simplemente fuera otra chica.

- Ok, digamos que es para acostarse con ella y listo? – karin, me encantaba de ella, que siempre pensaba lo peor de todo.

- Quizá – dijo hinata – lamento que mis hermanos sean así.

- Es imposible que esté de novio con ella – me puse de pie y le di la espalda a la parejita – estuvo conmigo hace 5 días.

- Estuvo tiempo de novio contigo jurandote amor eterno y se acostó con tu mejor amiga, perdón, pero sasuke no es de fiar – karin me tiró el pelo, en señal de regaño.

Y si de verdad la pendeja esa es su novia, que va pasar con todo el tiempo que me desgasté pensando en cual sería la mejor solución, todo lo que me costó asumir volver con el y dejar atrás todo lo feo que ocurrió entre nosotros. Tan fácil se olvidaba de mí, yo tenía razón cuando decia que no era suficiente para el, quizá ahora el se dio cuenta de eso y buscó a otra chica. Ten ten.

- que pasa porque esas caras de velorio? – se sentó y karin la hizo mirar la escena. – veo que uchiha no pierde el tiempo – acotó. – que te pasa estás triste? – me preguntó ´rapidamente.

- No –

- Mientes, ya hasta había pensado en volver a estar juntos con mi hermano – me acusó hinata.

- Y que vas a hacer ahora? – karin se levantó para abrirme dos botones de la blusa y dejar al descubierto mis pechos.

- Qué haces? – dije espantada.

- Te ayudo

- Me ayudas manoseandome? – abrí mucho los ojos.

- Anda donde sasuke, pregúntale algo interesante, saluda la chica, y has como que nada pasa. – me dijo, ten ten, - que crea que no te importa.

- Me parece - dijo hinata – anda.

Me di vuelta y emprendí camino, hacía como que caminaba por ahí, ellos estaban tan ensimismados en lo que conversaban que nunca se percataron de los estábamos mirando. Al estar al lado de sasuke me detuve y le dirije palabra.

- hola – una linda sonrisa para él y Clou.

- Hola – saludó él, la chica no respondió, solo me miró feo, obviamente éramos una pareja mas que conocida cuando estabamos juntos.

- Interrumpo si te pregunto algo? – en vez de preguntar, casi pedí disculpas.

- No, dime.

- Es que ayer el profe de musica, nos dijo que podíamos hacer eso de editar los videos en el pc, y no anoté como se hacía, tu sabes? – mi ex era extraordinariamente bueno en cosas de computación, era obvio que sabía.

- Sí, si sé hacerlo – me miró extrañado.

- Podrias enviarme por mail las instrucciones? – pedi un favor, que tierna que fui.

- Ajá – ahora me desvió la mirada para concentrarse en clou que miraba mal la conversación.

- Que estén bien – me despedí sonriente, me di una vuelta gigantesca para disimular y luego me devolví al lugar que estaban mis amigas.

- y?, te miró raro?

- Sí, bastante, pero me trató lo suficientemente lejano – tomé asiento – es mejor olvidar…..

- No haruno – ten ten me tiró el lóbulo de la oreja – basta de hacer algo y arrepentirte y hacer otra cosa 15 veces mas estúpida. Crece. – quise gritar, ten ten siempre era tan mamá.

- Voy a reconquistarlo – dije, soñaba en volver a ser una pareja de adolescentes felices. Igual que antes de todo esta mierda.

- Ok, dijo hinata, fuera la Sakura loca, la despechada, la que quieres sacar celos, y vuelve la niña tierna que siempre fuiste. Asentí en señal de acuerdo.

Estaba contenta, tenía que volver a ganarme la atención de sasuke, era raro, porque siento que nunca la perdí, podría seguir odiándolo por haberme engañado con ino, pero creo que yo tampoco tengo perdón alguno al haberme entrometido mas de la cuenta con su hermano y luego restregárselo en la cara. Mas bien podríamos decir que terminamos en empate, que si el me hizo mal, yo no me quedé atrás, el con ino yo con itachi, las cosas podían comezar de nuevo, tengo clero que jamás dejó de amarme y él sabe que yo a el tampoco. Pero igual temo poder perder todo lo que el sentía por mi. Ojalá y no sea en serio lo de la niña esa.

- Aló? – contsté mi movil. Era hinata que me llamaba.

- Hola saku! – exclamó mas contenta de lo normal.

- Hola, por qué tanta felicidad? – pregunté con risa, mientras me quitaba la ropa para meterme a la ducha.

- No, nada, es solo que me gustaría que vinieras a cenar a mi casa.

- No lo sé hina, sabes que me incomoda un poco – dija ya desnuda.

- Tonta, ponte guapa y vente ami casa, está clou, y podría sacarle provecho a la situación – susurró.

- Por que sususrras acaso estás a su lado – pregunté entre risas.

- Bueno vienes? – prefuntó al fin.

- En 30 minutos estaré ahí. Nos vemos. – corté la llamada, tiré el movil a la cama y me fui a la ducha. Terminé mi baño y me puse un pantalón blanco zapatillas moradas y una polera con escote, ni mucho ni poco, solo algo insinuador.

Tomé mis llaves y me dispuse a conducir a la casa de los uchiha, seguramente tendría que ver a sasuke, a su noviecita, y a itachi, ir a esa casa era un pack de incomodidades, pero yo ya ne había decidido a volver a intentar lo mio con sasuke, pienso que no hay otro hombre que me haga sentir como sasuke, y a veces lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento, si pudiera dejarlo las cosas serían mucho mas fáciles.

Con sasuke….

….- fue raro – dijo clou sentada en la cama de sasuke

- que? – preguntó sasuke

- hoy… - hizo una pausa – haruno se acercó a preguntarte algo.

- Sí, vamos en el mismo curso – respondió sasuke relajado - a mi me va bien y es normal que me pregunte cosas.

- No es normal que se acerque si te ve conmigo – sonrió nerviosa.

- Por qué? – preguntó él entre risas – tienes repelente? – alzó una ceja.

- No, pero es tu ex –

- Ya? – volvió a alzar las cejas, todo lo que le decía clou le parecía tonto.

- Quizá quiere volver contigo – soltó al fin, y a sasuke le pareció…. Tonto.

- No es así – Sakura definitivamente después de todo lño pasado no querría volver con él. Estaba todo irremediablemente roto. – no hables estupideces.

- Lo siento – dijo apenada, se acercó a darle un beso pero sasuke corrio la cara.

- Sientes como si fueras mi novia, y eso no me gusta – aclaró inmediatamente, ella no era nada suyo, solo se veían se caían bien, a veces se besaban pero ni siquiera se acostaban, nada mas que besos y era.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la chica, triste. Era muy sumisa y la palabra de sasuke era la ley. Prefería hacerle caso en todo para que no se alejara, sin duda se sentia afortunada de poder pasar tiempo con el chico mas popular de la escuela, el mas guapo y rico, las chicas comenzaban a odiarle.

- Sabes jugar play station? - preguntó sasuke, estaba aburrido.

- No – como iba ella a saber esas cosas, eran asuntos de hombres.

- Te enseño, vamos – bajaron a la sala de juegos donde el tenía el play3 una mesa de pool y otras máquinas de juego.

- Que lindo aquí – dijo clou mirando todo con asombro.

- bueno al menos llegaste en poco tiempo – hinata la invitó a pasar.

- Definitivamente tu hermano debe querer algo serio con ella – comente a hinata cuando llegaomos a su pieza – ella debe estar encantada. – hice una mueca e disgusto.

- Ajajaja no seas tonta, conoces a sasuke y sabes que para que le interese alguien le cuesta.

- conmigo no se demoró tanto – dije

- bueno por eso fuiste especial – me tiró el pelo para regañarme.

- Ok, me hiciste venir, a que vengo? – mi quité el chaleco y quedé en mi polera insinuadora.

- A dejarle en claro a clou que no tiene posibilidades. – fruncí el seño.

- No voy a pegarle – dije riendome.

- Tonta, no es eso, vamos a najar donde están ellos, y le vas a demostrar que te puedes llevar bien con sasuke y ella no, porque no lo conoce. – dijo hinata como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo y fuera tan simple.

- Últimamente me cuesta un poco llevarme bien con sasuke – comenté – aunque igual podemos llevarnos bien – me reí al recordar cuando estuvimos en mi casa, sin duda podemos llevarnos bien.

- Es mi hermano, me da asco! – gritó hinata, y yo me reí.

Bajamos a la sala de juegos y antes de entrar quedamos en hacr que todo se viera de lo mas casual posible, yo verdaderamente no quería que sasuke supiera que quería separarlo de la niñita esa y que volviera conmigo, el tambien tenía que poner de su parte.

Entramos a la sala riendo "casualmente" y ellos se voltearon a vernos.

- hola – salude con mi mano con un gesto y seguí hablando con hinata decidiendo a que jugar.

- Juguemos pool – dije tomando dos tacos.

- No me gusta jugar a eso, papá se molesta – me dijo hinata – ese juego es de hombres. – no me recibió el taco.

- Hinata entonces todo lo que hay aquí es de hombres.

- Juguemos play - propuso.

- Está ocupado – dije – mejor vamos al mall y luego volvemos.

- Podemos jugar por turnos – sugirió sasuke – ven hinata. – OK llamó solo a su hermana no soy bienvenida.

- Igual el play tiene 4 controles – dije y me senté entre hinata y clou.

- Pero los juegos de a 4 no me gustan – se quejó sasuke.

- Los de tres si? – pregunté inquisidora y todos nos dimos cuenta de lo que me refería, sasuke no me respondió simplemente me miró fijo. Y me sentí culpable, porque si quería volver a tener un "nosotros" debía dejar atrás esas cosas.

- Entonces vamos a jugar a duelos en need for Speed – dijo sasuke se puso de pie a cambiar el cd del video juego.

- No me parece – dije molesta. Sasuke me miró feo y su clou tambien. – eres bueno en ese juego y vas a ganar siempre, que aburrido dije.

- No gano siempre – cuanta modestia este hombre.

- Claro desde hinata a naruto, siempre vas a ganar sasuke, estas tramposo – le apunte con mi índice.

- Yo voto por el need for Speedy – dijo clou, (buu! Muerte a la niñita) acto seguido acarició la mano de sasuke, no pude evitar o disimular que miré inquisidoramente el gesto.

- Mejor lo hacemos al azar cualquier juego y yo lo elijo – hinata tomó la cosa donde se guardaban los juegos cerró los ojos y se detuvo en un cd, lo sacó y lo puso en el play – ok jugaremos, peleitas.

- Iuju! – dije contenta peleitas son mi especialidad, el secreto simplemente apretar cualquier botón y esperar que el mono haga algún poder sorprendente (yo de verdad hago eso, hay veces que le he ganado a todos mis amigos hombres, y ellos se rotan el control, y yo sigo con mi primer player XD)

- Ok primero Sakura contra mí, y el que gana se queda con el control – dijo hinata – y repite jugadas hasta que le ganen.

- Sakura me vas a dejar sin controles – me repetía sasuke al ver que apretaba tan brusco los botones.

- Te compro otro, te compro 10 si quieres – le dije mientras le ganaba a hinata.

- Lo vas a romper, en serio – me regañó y se tomó la cabeza, estaba sobrepasado por mi.

- Te dije te lo pago, hago lo que quieras – me quedó mirando seductoramente y sonreí – eso podríamos negociarlo. – obvio nos referíamos a sexo. Y Clou nos miraba, era una extraña en esa sala, era totalmente ajena. – no cambias uchiha.

- Perdí, toma – hinata le cedió el control a la niñita

- Como se juega amor? – escuché amor?, definitivamente ya estaban de novios y sasuke aún así tenía el descaro de insinuarseme – enséñame – exigió.

- Prueba los botones – contestó él tan poco amable – no me he cambiado el nombre aún soy sasuke. – corrigió, y pude ver la cara de decepción de la chica.

- Amor no es un buen nombre – dije riendome – es decir si piensas cambiarte el nombre, amor es no es una elección muy original, maría sasuke suena mejor. – hinata rió conmigo, a carcajadas.

- Que buen humor – felicitó sasuke.

- Ajá – asentí. – te gané dale el control a Uchiha – dije a Clou, ella si que me miraba feo. Jugamos y sasuke me ganó.

- Voy por unos refrescos – sasuke dejó el control en la mesita y se fue.

- ya es suficiente – reclamó Clou con carácter por primera vez la escuchaba hablar de manera sensata y no fingiendo dulzura influenciada por la presencia de sasuke. La miré con cara de estás loca, no entiendo.

- De que? – preguntó hinata desafiante.

- Ya tuviste tu oportunidad con sasuke – me reclamó – y no funcionó, déjalo en paz.

- Qué sabes de si funcionó o no? – niña entrometida

- Te engañó, no funcionó.

- Estás alucinando – le resté importancia.

- Aquí somos las tres mujeres – eres mujer?, pensé XD – y sabemos perfectamente que estás interesada en mi novio.

- Se nota que quieres estar con sasuke – le dije – deberías disimularlo un poco, te ves desesperada.

- Y es patética esta escena de celos – hinata puso expresión de que penita, de lastimita…

- Quiero cuidarlo – dijo finalmente.

- Debes cuidarlo de dos cosas – le dije poniéndome de pie para retirarme – primero, de tus amigas, y segundo, de mí.

- Ya no te quiere – contraataco.

- A ti menos, y la próxima vez que quieras marcar territorio si haces pipí puede ser mas efectivo. – sugerí en burla – no me voy a alejar, y trata de disimular el miedo que te da asumir que él…. No está interesado en ti. – nos pusimos de pie y nos retiramos.

- Esto es guerra declarada! – dijo hinata una vez que llegamos de vuelta a su pieza. – y ella va a pelear.

- Seguramente debe estar fascinada de que sasuke se pasee con ella por el colegio – saqué la lengua – asco.

- Y cual será el siguiente paso? – hinata hizo gestos de que tenía una pistola. Y me apuntaba.

- No sé, no hay nada planeado, no me gusta mucho planear esas cosas, pero cuando se de la posibilidad de fastidiar a la pendeja, lo hago.

Nuevamente me siento enamorada, pero ese enamoramiento lindo, como el proceso de conquista, ilusionada, y con ganas de marcar a sasuke, tenerlo conmigo y dejar en claro que está conmigo, de verdad esto de reconquistar y empezar de cero es genial, es mucho mas excitante, mas intenso y te dala posibilidad de valorar lo que tienes. Amo a Sasuke, quiero estar con él, pero bien, y que el también sea capaz de poner de su parte, por eso no quiero ofrecerme en bandeja. Me siento _Feliz!_

_…._

- será necesario que coma con nosotros? – pregunté a ten ten ienras nos acercábamos a la mesa.

- Clou? – guiñé un ojo. – si no la quieres aquí sácala.

- Hinata, karin, y tú son unas arpías, no quisiera tenerlas de enemiga, en serio.

- Tonta. Y sasuke no ha dado luces de interés en volver? – habló bajito, nos acercábamos a la mesa.

- No – alcé los hombros – y no quiero hacer todo sola, me da lata – nos sentamos en la mesa, y, extrañamente me puse nerviosa, pero me encantó sentirlo.

- Hola Haruno – saludó clou con una sonrisa lo suficientemente cínica para que los demás la miraran raro – estás pálida te ves enferma.

- estoy perfecto, gracias por preguntar – sonreí, falsa.

- Te ves bien – me dijo sasuke con el típico semblante serio – ha pasado algo bueno? – me atoré con mi jugo por el lindo comentario. No quería ruborizarme pero no lo pude evitar.

- Pareces tomate – susurró Ten Ten.

- Algo bueno como qué? – traté de no mirarlo.

- No sé, llegaron tus padres, novio? – me incomoda, toda la mesa atenta ala conversación.

- Nada Uchiha, lamentablemente no todos funcionamos tan rápido. – miré a Clou.

- Te mande lo que me pediste – mierda por que tiene que ser tan simpático, justo hoy, y ponerme nerviosa.

- No he revisado, gracias – sacó el tenedor de su boca y lo metió en _mi plato_, y comio de _mi pasta_.

- Porque cuando yo pasé por el almuerzo no había de esto? – se veía divertido. E indignado.

- Te quejas de todo! – le regañe y metí mi tenedor en su plato – mmmm…. Acelga, te lo cambio. – cambiamos los platos, y nos reímos. – eres idiota

- Sasuke! – le llamó Clou evidentemente molesta – yo tambien tengo pasta.

El resto del almuerzo lo pasamos en silencio, la cosa se puso bastante tensa después de que la niña se sintiera ofendida, me sentí gustosa, y siento que ya mañana va a esta lejos de Sasuke. Se pasaría si no entiende que está haciendo el ridículo.


End file.
